


Psychologist knows best.

by Isabella_Diaz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Break Up, Childhood Trauma, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Forced Cohabitation, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Psychology, Reconciliation, Unresolved Emotional Tension, couples therapy
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24614521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabella_Diaz/pseuds/Isabella_Diaz
Summary: Harry Potter y Severus Snape se ven obligados a asistir a terapia para sanar los rencores del pasado antes de que alguno de los dos termine cometiendo un asesinato. Puede que la terapia muggle consiga algunos efectos inesperados.
Relationships: Harry Potter/ Ginny Weasley (past relationship), Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	1. Comportamiento cívico para Dummies

-Entonces… ¿Cómo quieren que procedamos con esta sesión?- La mujer acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, en todos sus años de experiencia esta era la pareja más difícil con la que había tratado, bueno, pareja podría considerarse un eufemismo, los dos hombres en frente de ella se odiaban con tanta intensidad que serían capaces de cometer homicidio.- Comencemos contigo Harry ¿Hay algo que quieras aportar?

-Snape se comió mi tarta de melaza, a pesar de que le había dicho específicamente que la guardaba en la nevera para comérmela en la mañana.- Respondió el joven claramente enojado, por otro lado, Severus Snape parecía claramente divertido y no se necesitaba un título en psicología para saber que lo había hecho apropósito.

-Entonces Severus… ¿Qué te motivó a comerte el postre de Harry? ¿Sabías que él iba a molestarse por eso…?- La pregunta fue interrumpida por el resoplido del hombre.- ¿Tienes algo que decir?

-Creo haberle dicho que no le he dado permiso para referirse a mí por mi primer nombre.- La mujer no se sorprendió por el carácter rudo de Severus, esta era ya la cuarta sesión y ya se había acostumbrado a la hostilidad.- Y sí, sabía que el mocoso inútil se molestaría, la tarta estaba deliciosa por cierto.

-¡Deja de hablar de mi como si no estuviera presente!- Severus no le respondió, fingiendo que no lo había escuchado. 

-¿No te parece que ese es un comportamiento un poco infantil? ¿Qué quieres lograr al molestar a Harry?- Dijo la psicóloga con calma, sabía que cada cita pendía de un hilo, la pareja era tan violenta y explosiva que más de una vez habían destrozado la habitación.

La mujer no se sorprendió cuando el hombre no le contestó, de los dos, Severus era el más recio en colaborar y tendía a hacer comentarios más hirientes, también acostumbraba a iniciar las pelas con su comportamiento petulante.

-Bueno, mejor iniciemos con un ejercicio, quiero que cada uno me diga un defecto y una virtud del otro, sean sinceros…-No hubo respuesta pero ella no tenía ninguna intención de rendirse.- Recuerden que la honestidad y la comunicación abierta es la base de cualquier relación.

-¡Dígaselo a él!- Respondió Harry repentinamente alterado.- ¡Me hizo creer que había matado a Dumbledore! No tienes idea de cómo me sentí maldito mal nacido, no tienes idea de la cantidad de tiempo que me culpé por haberle dado esa poción, de haberlo dejado indefenso ¡Cuando pudiste haberme ahorrado toda esa mierda al decirme que él te lo había pedido!

-¿Sí? ¿En qué momento exactamente te lo iba a decir? ¿Mientras tratabas de maldecirme? ¡¿Cuándo me atacabas y me insultabas?!- Con cada palabra la voz de Severus sonaba cada vez más como un susurro y la psicóloga sabía que esa era una señal de alarma.- Tu estuviste ahí sin hacer nada ¡Yo fui quien lo mató! Mocoso ingrato, no conoces el respeto ni la gratitud ¡Mi mayor desgracia fue el haber sobrevivido a la mordedura de esa sangrienta serpiente y estar aquí atado contigo!- El hombre se sacudía violentamente y la mujer estaba agradecida con la señorita Granger por las restricciones mágicas, después de los primeros dos incidentes se habían visto en la obligación de amarrarlos virtualmente a las sillas y poner salas para bloquear los estallidos de magia salvaje, después de todo la terapeuta era una squib y no tenía ni la fuerza ni la habilidad para contenerlos.

-Harry… Insisto en que continúes con el proceso.-Dijo ignorando los alaridos de Severus.- Es importante para la otra parte conocer la percepción que tienes de su persona.

-…- El joven se quedó en silencio durante un par de segundos y como si estuviese siendo obligado murmuró un par de cosas, a sabiendas de que no había sido escuchado habló más calmadamente.- Snape es un imbécil arrogante y pretencioso que considera que todos somos intelectualmente inferiores a él…-Severus parecía a punto de explotar en cualquier momento y su piel se estaba coloreando de un purpura algo preocupante.-… También es el hombre más valiente y leal que he conocido… Ninguno de nosotros hubiese podido soportar el peso que él tuvo que cargar, sin él no hubiésemos podido ganar la guerra.

La expresión anonadada del hombre era semejante a la de una persona que recibió una bofetada de manera inesperada, era la primera expresión diferente al asco y el desprecio que la mujer había visto en el rostro de Severus. Le tomó un par de segundos, pero la psicóloga se dio cuenta de que esa era la cara de una persona que era abiertamente reconocida por sus logros por primera vez, se recordó mentalmente preguntarle por su infancia más adelante.

-Muy bien Harry, ahora es tu turno Sev… Señor Snape.- El hombre no respondió y pasó un par de minutos viendo fijamente un punto en la pared opuesta, Harry estaba comenzando a actuar inquieto, sus hombros caídos y su espalda encorvada también fue algo que la mujer se recordó analizar después.

-…Potter es el chico más arrogante y temerario que conozco, se lanzará al peligro a la menor provocación sin importar la cantidad de esfuerzo que están invirtiendo las personas dedicadas a protegerle…- El muchacho se veía apenado, la doctora se dio cuenta que él sabía algo más sobre este tema que no le habían dicho.- Ese es su mayor defecto… También su mayor virtud, heredó la bondad de su madre… Me parece prudente hablar de una situación en particular que se dio hace unos años...- La mujer asintió, era la primera vez que él hombre colaboraba voluntariamente con la sesión.- Draco Malfoy, asumo que sabe quién es y de su papel en la guerra, en aquella época se le había asignado la misión de matar a Dumbledore, era una misión suicida y el señor oscuro lo sabía, el chico se estaba trastornando y estaba siendo muy evidente con sus intentos, Potter se dio cuenta y un día se enfrentaron, este idiota imprudente usó magia oscura para enfrentarse a Malfoy, no voy a hablar sobre lo estúpido que fue eso…- El hombre mostró una expresión agria y continuó con la historia.- El punto está en que yo fui quien los encontró, el chico estaba tendido en el suelo y sangraba profusamente, Potter y Malfoy habían sido enemigos naturales desde que eran muy niños hubieron varias situaciones en las que estuvieron a punto de sacarse los ojos, literal y figurativamente.- Tomó una pausa como si buscara el valor para seguir hablando.- Sucede que yo fui el que inventó el hechizo que utilizó… A su edad mi objetivo era hacer sufrir a mis enemigos, nunca lo utilicé, al menos no de niño, pero fantaseé mucho con el daño que era capaz de hacer… La cara de Potter cuando lo encontré… Nunca vi a alguien tan horrorizado de lo que había hecho en mi vida. No fue solo el miedo que siente un niño al ser atrapado en el acto, era el miedo que siente una persona al verse a sí misma como a un monstruo…- El hombre se calló repentinamente, entrando en el estado meditativo que acostumbraba a estar.

-Muchas gracias por su aporte señor.-El hombre no respondió.- Me parece que hoy hemos hecho un gran avance, nuestra hora está a punto de acabar, voy a llamar a la señorita Granger para que levante el hechizo y nos vemos en nuestra próxima cita.

**…**

La siguiente vez que se encontró con la pareja parecían un poco más calmados, pero la tensión que los acompañaba seguía presente, afuera del consultorio la señorita Granger le agradeció una y otra vez por la maravilla que estaba logrando con ellos, al parecer durante toda la semana en que no se habían visto no habían cometido ningún acto de violencia física o mágica y habían convido de una manera casi civilizada. Una vez colocados los hechizos la chica se retiró y los dejó solos para iniciar con la terapia.

-Hoy comenzaremos con un ejercicio, quiero que cada uno relate su recuerdo más terrible de la niñez.- A penas pronunció esas palabras la expresión de Severus pasó de estar tranquila a terriblemente enojada, al parecer era un tema delicado.- La niñez moldea la mayoría de nuestros comportamientos como adultos, si queremos superar las dificultades del presente debemos cerrar las heridas del pasado.

-Emm, no me gusta mucho hablar de esto.- Comenzó a decir Harry, parecía notar que Severus no tenía ninguna intención de colaborar y decidió tomar la iniciativa.- Crecí con mis tíos muggles, ellos odiaban la magia y decían que era un fenómeno…-La mujer se dio cuenta que el hombre no parecía sorprendido con esta revelación.- Si tuviera que elegir mi peor recuerdo… Creo que fue el día en que Hagrid, Hagrid es el guardabosque de Hogwarts, el día en que él trajo mi carta de aceptación.-La expresión de Severus cambió a una de abierta curiosidad.- Es un recuerdo agridulce… Fue maravilloso saber que era más que un bicho raro, pero al mismo tiempo descubrí que toda mi vida era una mentira, durante 10 años me hicieron creer que algo estaba mal conmigo, que era una carga y que me cuidaban por compasión, que si ellos me criaban era por culpa de mi padre que se había matado con mi madre en un accidente automovilístico, me hicieron creer que mi papá era un hombre borracho que abusaba de nosotros y que mi mamá era una mujer estúpida que no podía dejar a un hombre que la maltrataba, yo…- Harry tomó una respiración profunda.- Yo soñé tantos años con que alguien, cualquier persona viniera a rescatarme, incluso ellos, una vez que Hagrid me dijo que eso era mentira no pude sentirme más aliviado, pero al mismo tiempo fue como haberlos perdido, las nuevas personas que me presentaban como mis padres eran personas que no conocía, las personas que amé durante años ya no existían y nunca lo habían hecho, fue como si hubiesen muerto nuevamente, no sé si esto tiene sentido, he pasado por cosas mucho peores, pero esto me parece particularmente triste.

-Es perfectamente comprensible Harry.- El chico se veía abatido, Severus por su parte no dejaba de observarlo, como si repentinamente Harry se hubiese convertido en una persona completamente diferente.- Esa revelación atentó contra tu sentido del yo, así fuese positivamente, lo que quiero decir es que la percepción que tenías de ti mismo y de tu realidad fue destruida por las cosas que descubriste, eso podría afectar a cualquier persona, mucho más a una persona tan joven como lo fuste tú en aquel momento… Y usted señor Snape ¿Quiere compartir algo con nosotros?

-…Mi padre sí era un alcohólico y mi madre sí era una mujer sumisa, toda mi infancia fue un terrible recuerdo… No veo cómo hablar de eso podría ser una experiencia positiva.- El hombre estaba cruzado de brazos observando por la ventana.

-El conocer las cosas por las que hemos pasado permite que nuestro compañero entienda con mayor profundidad nuestra forma de ser y que comprenda el funcionamiento de nuestro pensamiento señor Snape, es importante que Harry lo conozca para que su comunicación sea efectiva.

-No creo que eso sea necesario señorita.- Respondió el muchacho tímidamente, en respuesta el hombre le dirigió una mirada aterradora, ahí había una parte de la información que no le habían proporcionado a la mujer y que probablemente causaba gran parte de los conflictos en la pareja.

-Por supuesto que es necesario Harry, insisto señor Snape.

-El que me obliguen a estar aquí sentado no significa que usted tiene alguna autoridad sobre mí, espero que le quede claro y que sea la última vez que le repita esto.- Respondió el hombre de manera amarga.

Harry se veía incómodo y la doctora sabía que era cuestión de minutos para que el chico le explicara que estaba sucediendo.

-Bueno… Lo que pasa es que…

-¡No te atrevas Potter!- Gritó el hombre colérico por la ira.

La mujer presionó un botón que se encontraba debajo de su escritorio, era una medida de seguridad que encendía una bombilla fuera del consultorio y le avisaba a la señorita Granger que su intervención podría ser necesaria, si lo presionaba por segunda vez la chica entraría y los noquearía a ambos.

-¡No Snape! Estoy harto de discutir contigo, quiero tener una vida tranquila y si esta es la única manera lo haré.- Severus tenía una expresión asesina en su rostro y la mujer estaba preocupada sobre cómo podría desembocar todo esto.- Cuando Snape fue mordido por la serpiente todavía necesitaba darme información, tenía que hacerme confiar él y no tuvo otra opción que darme sus recuerdos, yo observé casi toda su vida y entiendo porque no quiere hablar de su infancia…

La psicóloga tardó un par de segundo en procesar la nueva información, sus conocimientos del mundo mágico era limitados y este era un concepto completamente nuevo del que nunca había escuchado, poco a poco la imagen de la situación que rodeaba a ambos hombres se volvía más nítida, con todo y eso sentía que había partes claves de la historia que no se le habían sido contadas.

-¿Estas tratando de decirme que el señor Snape está enojado contigo porque viste sus recuerdos?

-No es solo eso… Cuando fue juzgado por el Wizengamot me vi obligado a compartir algunos de estos recuerdos…

-¡Y tu pequeño bastardo fuiste incapaz de dejar mi memoria en paz! ¡Era algo que te había confiado a ti! ¡A nadie más!

-¡Lo hice para salvarte! ¡No podía ver cómo te metían a Azkaban!

-¡Hubiese preferido morir a ver como mi intimidad era mancillada de esa manera!

-¡No podía verte morir nuevamente! ¡¿A caso no lo entiendes?! ¡Fui cada maldito día al hospital mientras estabas inconsciente! ¡Fui el primero en defender tu inocencia! Traté de protegerte de la misma manera en que tú lo hiciste conmigo toda mi vida ¿Y qué hiciste tú? ¡Arruinaste mi relación con Ginny! ¡Y me has sometido a un infierno desde el momento en que llegaste!

-¡No necesito tu maldita lástima mocoso egoísta!

-¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no es lástima?! Se llama gratitud maldito, pero ese es un concepto que no entiendes.

La mujer miró asombrada el intercambio, a pesar de las salas en contra de la magia el aire parecía temblar y se generaban un par de chispas de vez en cuando, esta aparecía ser la primera vez que los dos hombres hablaban con total honestidad desde que ella los había conocido.

-Si estuvieses agradecido conmigo me hubieses dejado morir. Conviví con esa serpiente durante muchos años, cree antídotos contra su veneno, si hubiese querido vivir no hubiese pisado el hospital, impusiste tu voluntad sobre la mía y eso es algo que jamás te perdonaré…- A este punto Severus había dejado de gritar y comenzaba a hablar con susurros nuevamente, por otra parte Harry parecía a punto de llorar.

-Severus…-Esta era la primera vez que Harry se refería al hombre por su primer nombre en alguna de sus sesiones.- Si en este momento pudiera volver al pasado y decidir sobre salvar tu vida o no, lo volvería a hacer, no importa cuánto te odies, eres importante para mí y estoy decidido a devolverte todo lo que has hecho por mi durante todos estos años.

Severus no respondió y se dedicó a fingir que no los escuchaba el resto de la hora, la psicóloga le hizo un par de preguntas más sobre su infancia y luego los envió a casa, la mujer no estaba segura de sí volverían otra vez.

**…**

Fue algo sorprendente ver a Harry en su consultorio la siguiente semana, el chico había vuelto solo y se veía algo desgastado, grandes ojeras cubrían su rostro y parecía haber perdido algo de peso.

-Hola…-Le dijo él tímidamente.- Snape no vendrá, no logramos sacarlo de su habitación, el Wizengamot confisco su varita, pero su magia sin varita también es muy poderosa… No lo he visto desde que salimos de su consultorio, no tengo idea de cómo está sobreviviendo, es como si no existiera en mi casa, no lo he visto salir ni siquiera para comer… Podía llevar días muerto y no lo sabríamos.

-Me da la impresión de que no tengo el panorama completo señor Potter, si me siguen ocultando información no veo cómo podríamos lograr algún avance, la señorita Granger solo me informó que ustedes habían sido obligados a vivir juntos y que la convivencia había sido complicada y llena de violencia, entienda que mis conocimientos sobre la guerra son limitados, crecí lejos del mundo mágico, me gustaría saber que está sucediendo. Sin secretos.

-…- El muchacho pareció dudar un poco, pero suspiró y se resignó a hablar.- Como usted sabe Snape fue mi profesor en la escuela, lo odie durante años y él a mí, nuestras circunstancias nos obligaron a estar en bandos opuestos, o eso parecía, porque él siempre me estuvo apoyando y ayudando en secreto, una vez terminó la guerra él estuvo en coma durante un año, se despertó para darse cuenta de que tuve que contar muchas cosas de su intimidad para poder probar que todo lo que hizo lo hizo por órdenes de Dumbledore…-Harry desvió la mirada y parecía que había encontrado algo interesante en la punta de sus zapatos.- Podré ser el salvador del mundo mágico, pero parece que no tengo suficiente influencia, así que él no salió del todo impune, fue a condenado a cumplir 5 años de servidumbre, en aquel momento el ministerio estaba desesperado por controlar a los mortifagos, la manera más fácil fue atar su magia a héroes de guerra, la condena de Snape fue pequeña, la mayoría se vio obligado a ser esclavos el resto de su vida, el Wizengamot consideró que pasar tiempo bajo mi influencia podría enderezar su vida y ayudarlo a convivir en sociedad, no importa cuento traté de luchar para que retiraran su condena, no quisieron escucharme, Snape piensa que hice esto apropósito, en respuesta él decidió que se encargaría de hacerme miserable.

-¿Qué hace él para que te sientas miserable?- Preguntó la mujer monótonamente, la experiencia le había enseñado que un par de preguntas puntuales ayudaban al paciente a hablar con mayor soltura y confianza. El muchacho levantó la vista y algo resignado continuo con su historia.

-Una vez salió del hospital vino a vivir conmigo y con mi ex novia Ginny, esta condición no era opcional, como su dueño me veo obligado a darle comida y compartir mi techo, en cambio él se ve obligado a seguir mis órdenes directas y puedo controlar su magia a voluntad, él estaba, y sigue convencido, de que lo usaré en su contra, así que desde entonces se ha dedicado a tratar de amedrentarme e intimidarme para que no lo haga, Ginny no pudo soportarlo y terminamos un mes después de que él se mudó con nosotros, lo que nos dejó solos, cada día discutíamos y las peleas se volvieron físicas después de un tiempo, ahí fue cuando Hermione intervino y nos obligó a venir a terapia.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan viviendo juntos? Durante nuestra primera sesión pasaron tanto tiempo gritando que fueron incapaces de darme la información básica.

-Alrededor de ocho meses, hace dos semanas pensé que de hecho estábamos mejorando, pero ya vio como terminó… Snape ha pasado por muchas cosas y es desconfiado por naturaleza, pero no es un mal hombre… En serio me gustaría que pudiésemos estar en la misma habitación y hablar como adultos normales…

-¿Lo odias?- Preguntó la mujer, esta era, de alguna manera, la mejor cita hasta ahora.

-¡No!-El chico se vio avergonzado por su arrebato.- Hace mucho que no lo odio… He logrado entender como muchos de sus comportamientos no fueron su decisión, el mundo lo ha tratado como basura y me parece que él ha llegado a creérselo… Es complicado, necesito a Snape, él ha sido lo único constante en mi vida.

-Ya veo… ¿Cuál crees que es el causante de sus “comportamientos”?

-Snape vivió una infancia difícil y su adolescencia fue aún peor, era un chico flacucho y con mal carácter, fue víctima del contaste acoso de todos, lo que le hizo crecer con ideas muy retorcidas de cómo funciona el mundo… Es gracioso… Toda la vida te enseñan que lo que importa es el interior, pero eso es una mentira, cuando estaba en la escuela era atacado constantemente por un grupo de chicos de su grado, era cuatro contra uno, ellos eran los buenos por estar en Gryffindor y tener una sonrisa carismática, Snape era el malo por estar en Slytherin y ser feo… El líder de esa pandilla era mi papá… Somos muy parecidos y cada vez que Snape me ve es como si lo estuviera viendo a él… No tiene idea de cuánto deseo que me vea como mi propia persona... ¿Tiene sentido que me preocupe tanto por él?

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Snape ha arruinado mi vida, literalmente, al terminar con mi novia perdí más que a una pareja, su familia era como mi familia adoptiva, cuando rompimos decidieron darme la espalda, están muy enojados conmigo por haberlo elegido a él sobre su preciosa hija… En el tiempo en que Ginny y Snape convivieron él la humillaba constantemente, le decía una y otra vez que ella no era suficiente para mí, que nunca sería capaz de entender el odio y el rencor que ocultaba en mi interior y cosas por el estilo, traté de intervenir varias veces pero ellos estaban decididos a atacarse, lo volvieron una especie de competencia.

-¿Competencia?

-Si… En aquel entonces Ginny yo llevábamos más de un año saliendo… Los cambios fueron sutiles al inicio, cada vez que los tres estábamos en la misma habitación ella empezaba a hablar sobre lo fabuloso que era y como era la mujer más afortunada por tenerme en su vida, Snape solo respondía con comentarios sarcásticos y la atacaba por no saber nada de mí, las cosas escalaron rápidamente a partir de allí, sé que tal vez no actué de la mejor manera, pero conozco a Ginny desde los 11, hemos pasado tanto tiempo juntos que prácticamente crecimos como hermanos, Snape por otro lado era como una especie de misterio para mí, estoy seguro que no hay persona en este mundo que lo conozca más profundamente que yo, pero con todo y eso él era algo nuevo para mí, gradualmente me vi más interesado en pasar tiempo con él que con mi propia novia.

-Un momento ¿Me estás diciendo que tú y el señor Snape se llevaban bien al inicio de su convivencia? 

-Bien no sería el término que yo usaría, desde que se mudó conmigo se dedicó a ser un jodido bastardo, pero conociendo su historial era hasta soportable, no diría que éramos amigos, pero no estábamos a punto de arrancarnos las gargantas.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió para que la situación se saliera de control?

-Es difícil de explicar.- Harry se quedó callado un par de segundos mientras inhalaba profundamente.- Al inicio Snape no interfería mucho en nuestras vidas, solo estaba ahí, casi como si fuera un fantasma, con el paso del tiempo empezó a interactuar más con nosotros, Ginny… Bueno, ella odiaba la situación, incluso cuando Snape no era tan malo… Ella no ha podido perdonarlo por lo que sucedió en su sexto año, no sé si lo sabe, pero Snape fue director de Hogwarts, durante ese tiempo los mortifagos se adueñaron del castillo y obligaron a los alumnos a hacer magia oscura, quien se opusiera era severamente castigado y todo esto sucedía bajo su supervisión, él en realidad los protegía tanto como podía sin volar su tapadera, Ginny lo sabe pero eso no cambia en lo absoluto como se siente hacia Snape.- El chico estaba frustrado y sus palabras se volvía lentas y ambiguas, como si él también estuviese tratando de entender la situación.

-¿Consideras que esa situación causó hostilidad entre el señor Snape y ella?

-Oh no, no es tan simple.- Respondió como si le diera risa.- Snape era un profesor terrible que se divertía torturando a sus alumnos, esa es razón suficiente para odiarlo, pero el rencor de Ginny va más allá de eso, nosotros salimos un tiempo mientras estábamos en la escuela, entonces Dumbledore murió y tuve que enfocarme en la guerra, nos separamos por casi un año… Supongo que ella pensó que todo sería maravilloso cuando acabara, pero las cosas nunca son tan sencillas para Harry Potter…-La disposición de Harry se volvió taciturna repentinamente.- Tomó mucho más tiempo y esfuerzo de mi parte sacar a Snape de Azkaban de lo que planeaba inicialmente, también pasaba mucho tiempo en el hospital visitándolo y vigilando su progreso, Ginny siempre se enojaba por esto, me decía una y otra vez que no le prestaba atención, que me importaba más Snape que ella y muchas otras tonterías, se podrá imaginar cual fue su reacción cuando se enteró que ahora estaba obligado a llevarlo a vivir con nosotros, podría decir que ella inició todo, Snape no reacciona bien a las provocaciones, los pequeños insultos pasaron a ser grandes peleas… Entonces llegó el día en que Ginny decidió que era suficiente, me obligó a elegir entre ella y él ¡Pero no podía simplemente abandonarlo! Ella tiene una gran familia y un gran grupo de amigos que la aman y la apoyan, ¿Qué tiene Snape en cambio? ¡Solo a mí! Al final del día él y yo estamos igual de solos… Sé que suena muy loco pero él es la única persona en el mundo que puede entenderme, he visto sus recuerdos y él ha visto los míos, es como si hubiese vivido su vida paralelamente a la mía, el nivel de intimidad que tengo con él nunca lo he tenido con ninguna otra persona, es como si fuese una presencia constante en mi mente. 

-¿Cómo te sientes con esta situación Harry?- El chico la miró incrédulo y le dedicó un suspiro exasperado.

-No tengo idea de cómo me siento, en serio quisiera odiarlo, haría todo más sencillo, Snape me ha separado de mi familia, por su culpa mis amigos se pusieron en mi contra, Merlín, mi mejor amigo es uno de los hermanos de Ginny, todos me culpan por haber elegido al anciano bastardo antes de la chica que me ama desde que éramos niños, he perdido toda mi red de apoyo, la única persona que me queda es Hermione y ni ella sabe cómo lidiar con nosotros…- Harry se veía más exhausto ahora que cuando llegó al consultorio, se notaba que realmente la estaba pasando mal.- Solo quiero una vida pacifica ¿Es mucho pedir?

-No lo es Harry, es completamente compresible… Me parece prudente tener una cita individual con Snape, creo que hay cosas que él tiene que solucionar que no tienen nada que ver contigo, estoy bastante preocupada con lo que sea que esté planeando hacer… No tengo citas el resto de la tarde, si lo deseas podemos ir a tu casa y trataré de hablar con él.

Harry sonrió y le ofreció la mano, la mujer la tomó algo confundida e inmediatamente sintió un fuerte jalón a nivel de su obligo, como si estuviesen obligando a su cuerpo a pasar por un tubo reducido, al volver a abrir los ojos había dejado de estar en su consultorio y se encontraba en medio de la sala de una destartalada y antigua casa.

-Bienvenida a mi hogar.-Dijo Harry algo apenado.- No está en las mejores condiciones pero fue un regalo de mi padrino, es todo lo que me queda de él…

-Hubiese sido agradable una advertencia.

-Emm si, lo siento, no lo pensé mucho, acompáñame, te llevaré con Snape.- La habitación del hombre se veía más siniestra que el resto de la casa e incluso ella podía sentir la fuerte energía mágica que la rodeaba.- ¡Snape!- Dijo el chico gritando y tocando la puerta.- ¡La doctora esta aquí!

-¡Vete!

-¡No hasta que abras la puerta!

-¡Déjame en paz Potter! ¡No quiero ver a nadie!

El chico parecía a punto de tirar la puerta abajo así que la mujer decidió intervenir.

-Muchas gracias Harry, yo me encargaré desde aquí, puedes retirarte.- El chico dudo pero salió del pasillo y los dejó a ambos.- Ahora estamos solos Severus.

-Te he dicho que no te permito hablarme así.

-La confianza entre la terapeuta y el paciente permite acelerar el proceso de la terapia, de todos modos, hay varias cosas que quiero discutir contigo hoy.

-No me interesa lo que tiene que decir Potter, ni lo que tenga que decir usted.

-No es necesario estar a la defensiva, solo quiero ayudarte.

-Si cree que le puede lavar el cerebro al muchacho no me importa, él es lo suficiente estúpido, pero no le voy a permitir que se pase de lista conmigo.

-He decido que voy a cambiar la técnica con la que hemos estado trabajado, no importa lo que sea que diga Harry, tú lo vas a tomar como un ataque directo hacia ti, así que de ahora en adelante haremos sesiones individuales.- La mujer espero un par de segundos pero no recibió respuesta.-¿Cuál es tu mayor deseo Severus Snape?

-Me parece que he sido lo suficientemente claro, quiero que todos ustedes me dejen solo, quiero que me dejen en paz de una maldita vez.

-¿Qué es lo que tiene que hacer Harry para que lo consideres suficiente?- En respuesta la puerta fue abierta violentamente y ella fue arrastrada dentro, una vez Severus la soltó su brazo ardía dolorosamente, dentro de la habitación el hombre se estiró a toda su altura frente a ella, se veía demacrado y sus ojos brillaban como dos escarabajos negros, cualquier otra persona tendría miedo, pero ella estaba harta de esta mierda.

-No tiene la menor idea de lo que está hablando.

-No, no tengo idea, soy tu psicóloga y te niegas a hablarme ¿Cómo planeas que te ayude? ¡No soy una adivina! ¡No tengo magia, no puedo leer tu mente!

-¿No he sido lo suficientemente claro? No necesito y no quiero tu ayuda.

-¿Qué pasaría si él te echa de su casa?- Inmediatamente hizo esa pregunta el hombre se alejó de ella y le dio la espalda.- Si no me respondes le preguntaré a Harry, también le diré que ese es tu objetivo.

-¿Estas tratando de chantajearme?

-Sí, lo hago.- Severus le dedicó una mirada de odio.- ¿Qué me estas ocultando?- La mujer casi podía ver los engranajes en su cabeza, luchando por encontrar la forma de escapar de la situación, finalmente se rindió.

-Si Harry me echase a la calle significaría que renuncia a su derecho sobre mí, en consecuencia se me consideraría no acto para rehabilitación, me enviarían a Azkaban y probablemente me condenen a muerte.

-¿A muerte?

-Si… La nueva administración del ministerio tiene una política de tolerancia cero.

-¿Quieres morir Severus?

-Dígame… ¿Su vida tiene algún objetivo?

-Sí, bueno, las vidas de todos tienen algún objetivo.

-El mío era que ese mocoso sobreviviera a la guerra, ahora que lo he cumplido mi vida no tiene ninguna otra utilidad, me niego a vivir como un esclavo.

-¿Harry te trata como un esclavo?- El hombre se quedó callado durante un tiempo, negándose a responder.- ¿Él lo hace?

-Lo hará eventualmente, en algún momento se cansará de vivir la fantasía de que somos iguales.

-¿En serio crees eso?

-Yo lo haría estando en su lugar.

-¿En serio lo harías?- El hombre no respondió y procedió a actuar como si ella no estuviera en el lugar.- ¿Por qué insistes en actuar como el villano?

-¡Yo soy el villano! ¡Usted no sabe absolutamente nada! ¿Ya le contó como he estado obsesionado con su madre desde que era niño? ¿Le contó cómo fue mi culpa que sus padres murieran? ¿Cómo lo he maltratado y humillado desde el momento en que pisó Hogwarts? ¿Cómo use mi poder para aplastarlo? ¿Cómo he arruinado su vida desde que llegué a este mugriento lugar? Lo he separado de su familia y amigos, he arruinado su relación y no me siento satisfecho ¡No me sentiré satisfecho hasta destruirlo! -El hombre aumentaba paulatinamente el volumen de su voz con cada pregunta, las paredes y las ventanas habían empezado a vibrar y la mujer podía notar la tensión acumularse en la espalda de Severus.

-Lo que Harry me contó fue que el mundo ha sido injusto contigo y que después de tanto tiempo en serio llegaste a creer que mereces menos que los demás.

El hombre le dedicó una mirada incrédula, y como si la conversación le hubiese robado toda su energía vital se derrumbó sobre su cama.

-¿Por qué crees que Harry te odia tanto?

-¿No debería? He hecho su vida un infierno… He dedicado cada segundo de vida desde el día en que nació en hacerlo sentir miserable.

-Severus… ¿No has pensado en que tal vez Harry ya te perdonó?-Como respuesta el hombre solo le dio la espalda.- Tal vez lo único que hace falta es que tú te perdones por tus crímenes.

-No.

-Eres importante para Harry, él quiere que formes parte de su vida.

-No es cierto.

-Te eligió a ti por encima de su novia.

-Potter es irremediablemente estúpido.

-No, no lo es y lo sabes… Sé que has vivido cosas difíciles en tu vida Severus, pero no necesitas destruir a alguien para hacerlo tuyo, si le das la oportunidad podría entregarse voluntariamente.

-Por favor, déjame solo…

-Prométeme que no harás nada estúpido.- El hombre se negó a contestarle.- Si me haces esa promesa me iré, te dejaré en paz y podrás ser tan miserable como desees.

-No haré nada estúpido…

-Eso espero Severus… Nos vemos la semana que viene.

**…**

Pasó un poco más de un mes antes de que los volviera a ver, cuando entraron al consultorio parecían un par de personas completamente distintas, caminaban tranquilamente uno al lado del otro y no había un ambiente de hostilidad entre ellos.

-Un placer volver a verlos caballeros…- Harry se veía radiante y Severus se veía genuinamente tranquilo.- Si mal no recuerdo les había indicado que tomaríamos la terapia individualmente, quisiera hablar primero contigo Severus…

-No tenemos ningún problema con tomar la terapia en conjunto.- Respondió el hombre apaciblemente.

-Considero que es la mejor manera de iniciar, si todo sale bien hoy la próxima cita puede ser con ambos, entonces Harry, si me permites.- El muchacho sonrió y salió de la habitación.- Parecen que las cosas han cambiado… ¿Algo que quieras contarme Severus?

-La situación es algo diferente ahora, Potter y yo hemos llegado a un acuerdo que ha mejorado nuestra convivencia.

-¿Si? ¿Qué clase de acuerdo sería este?-Dijo la mujer divertida

-No me avergüenza admitir que medité algunas de las cosas que me dijo, al parecer había subestimado al mocoso, quien diría que después de todo había desarrollado alguna especie de admiración hacia mí.- La actitud tranquila del hombre fue sustituida por una mirada salvaje, y su rostro fue decorado con una sonrisa felina.- Lo tengo envuelto en la palma de mi mano, me pertenece por completo.

-Y no podrías estar más feliz por eso ¿Cierto?

-Creo que usted debería saber más que nadie que todas las personas tenemos distintas necesidades.

-Por supuesto que lo sé Severus. Mientras no le hagas daño no debería haber ningún problema…

-No sé en qué momento deje de protegerlo para empezar a anhelarlo, he estado pensando mucho en eso recientemente y me preocupa que haya sido antes de que si quiera tuviese el suficiente vello corporal…

La mujer asintió, la confesión era algo inquietante, pero todo en Severus Snape lo era.

-Supongo que eso ya no es importante ahora…

-No, me parece que no, he podido atestiguar con mis propios ojos que ya posee el suficiente vello corporal en las partes correctas.

-Sin duda…-Era increíble la capacidad que tenía el hombre para hacerla sentir incomoda.- ¿Qué quieres conseguir en esta relación Severus? ¿Sientes que Harry puede satisfacer tus necesidades?

Severus pareció meditarlo por un par de minutos antes de dar una respuesta.

-Considero que he adquirido un nuevo objetivo, Potter es muy útil en ese proceso.

-¿Y cuál podría ser este objetivo?

-Soy el mejor maestro cervecero en todo el reino unido, también uno de los mayores conocedores de las artes oscuras, pero carezco del reconocimiento que gozan muchos otros charlatanes que no tienen ni un cuarto del talento mágico que yo poseo, si utilizo la influencia de Potter fácilmente podré codearme con la alta sociedad del mundo mágico y limpiar mi reputación.- El hombre pauso su discurso como si retara a la psicóloga a contradecirlo, cuando se dio cuenta de que ella no tenía intenciones de interrumpirlo continuó.- El tener al salvador del mundo mágico en mi cama también es un buen incentivo…

-¿Sí?- La mujer lo miró incrédula.- ¿Qué harás con Harry una vez cumplas tu objetivo? ¿Se lo devolverás a su ex-novia?

-¡Nunca!- Respondió tal vez demasiado rápido y demasiado fuerte, recuperando la compostura continuó como si el arrebato anterior nunca hubiese sucedido.- La mocosa Weasley no está a la altura de Potter.

-¿Por qué sería eso?- Preguntó divertida.

-Está obsesionada con la posición de Potter en la comunidad mágica, cree que el la sacará de la pobreza extrema en la que vive su familia, es genuinamente insoportable, vivir con ella fue como una especie de castigo, hablaba de lo maravilloso que era Potter, de cómo deberíamos estar agradecidos con el chico por haber salvado nuestros culos una y otra vez, pero no podía recordar como bebe Potter su té, incluso si su vida dependiera de ello. 

-Eso es bastante curioso ¿Cómo bebe su té el salvador del mundo mágico?

-El muchacho impertinente e ignorante le encanta beberlo con leche y una cantidad poco sana de azúcar, es increíble el poco respeto que tiene hacia nuestra cultura.- Dijo Severus enfurruñado, la mujer por su parte lucho mucho para contener su risa.

-En resumen, lo que tratas de decir es que cuando Harry ya no te sea de utilidad… ¿Dejarás que el chico siga su vida con una pareja adecuada de tu elección?

-Nunca dije eso.- Respondió el hombre bastante irritado.- No soy lo que se considera un hombre piadoso señora, no comparto lo que es mío y Harry Potter sin duda me pertenece.

-Ya veo… -La mujer estaba confundida por las señales mixtas que emitía su paciente.- Desearía hablar con él, si mi hicieras el favor de llamarlo te lo sabría agradecer.- El hombre se levantó y llamó a Harry desde la puerta, cuando el chico cruzó Severus le dirigió una mirada de profunda adoración, entonces la psicóloga se convenció de que todo estarían bien.

-Hola.- Dijo Harry bastante emocionado.- Lamento que no hayamos venido antes, han pasado un montón de cosas…

-Sí, eso parece, dime Harry ¿Cómo te sientes con estos cambios?

-Maravilloso, no tiene idea, me he dado cuenta de que he estado enamorado de él desde hace unos cuantos años, solo que había sido demasiado denso para darme cuenta… Ya pensaba en él incluso antes de pensar en Ginny… Soy muy feliz ahora…

-Me alegro que hayan logrado salir adelante a pesar de todo ¿Tus familiares ya lo saben?

-Oh no, claro que no.- Dijo el chico mientras reía a carcajadas.- La única que sabe es Hermione, debió haber visto su cara, en serio pensé que le daría un infarto, ella de hecho pasó varías horas tratando de liberarme de cualquier maldición que Severus me hubiese lanzado, ya parece haberse acostumbrado a la idea, está muy feliz por nosotros y prometió apoyarme en el momento en que hiciéramos nuestra relación pública.

-¿Qué tan íntima se ha vuelto su relación?- Preguntó como parte del guion.

-Nosotros ya hemos tenido relaciones si a eso se refiere.- Respondió el chico algo avergonzado.- ¿Sabía que los hombres pueden tener sexo? Siempre había pensado que las parejas del mismo género solo se besaban y se acariciaban, pero nunca me imaginé que podrían llegar a “eso”.

-Sí, hay más de una forma de tener sexo Harry.-Respondió ella algo divertida.- Realmente estoy interesada en saber cómo está funcionando esta relación para ti ¿Severus sigue tratándote de manera despectiva? ¿Te ha obligado a hacer cosas que no quieres hacer?

-¿Está preocupada por eso?- Harry se río sonoramente.- Hermione me hizo exactamente las misma preguntas cuando se enteró, Severus ama dar la impresión de que me está usando para algún plan diabólico, yo he tenido bastante tiempo para acostumbrarme a la idea de que la guerra terminó pero él no, estuvo dormido durante todo un año y desde que despertó hemos estado en una constante batalla en mi casa, todavía no ha tenido la oportunidad de relajarse y bajar la guardia ¿Minimizar sus sentimientos le da una sensación de seguridad? No tengo idea… Su comportamiento es distinto cuando estamos solos, debería verlo, me dirá un comentario hiriente solo para pasar el resto del día tratándome de convencer que no lo decía en serio, de lo mucho que lo siente y de lo importante que soy para él.

-¿Te sientes satisfecho?

El chico tomó una profunda respiración y dio una vuelta por la habitación, se detuvo frente la venta y se quedó mirando el exterior durante un rato antes de contestar.

-Sé que no somos en lo absoluto convencionales, pasamos más tiempo insultándonos del que pasamos diciéndonos cosas agradables, tiene la edad suficiente para ser mi padre, Merlín… Estuvo enamorado de mi madre, pero lo necesito… Y él me necesita a mí, le juro que nunca me había sentido tan satisfecho en mi vida.- Terminó y miró a la mujer directamente a los ojos.- No me importa que piensen los demás, en serio creo en nosotros.

-Estoy muy feliz de escuchar eso Harry… ¿Significa eso que esta es nuestra última reunión?

-Eso creo.- Respondió con una sonrisa.- Estamos muy agradecidos con usted, de otra manera nunca hubiésemos llegado a este punto.

-Fue un placer tratar con ustedes.- Dijo la mujer con sinceridad.- Espero no tener que verlos de nuevo.

-Espero lo mismo.- Y ambos compartieron una carcajada.

En todos sus años de experiencia esta había sido la pareja más disparatada e ilógica que había conocido, también era la que más extrañaría, no podía estar más feliz por ellos.

**…**

-¿Cómo quieren que procedamos con esta sesión?- La mujer suspiró con cansancio, si era sincera no estaba sorprendida por la situación.- Dime Harry ¿Hay algo que quieras aportar?

-Severus sigue colocando sus pies fríos contra mi espalda mientras trato de dormir en la noche, a pesar de que le he dicho específicamente que se detenga.- Respondió irritado, por su parte Severus parecía claramente divertido y no se necesitaba un título en psicología para saber que lo hacía apropósito…

**…**


	2. Severus Snape.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus Snape esta preocupado por cualquier problema neurológico que pudiese desarrollar a raíz de su coma, su doctor de cabecera le ha pedido que lleve un registro de su día a día en forma de un diario para evaluar cualquier problema en su condición.

Severus se sentía cansado, más cansado de lo que alguna vez se había sentido en su vida, su cuerpo se asemejaba a una pesada piedra que se hundía sin parar en un negro infinito, no había nada, no sentía calor o frío, solo caer en el vacío, como si se hubiese ido a dormir. Severus Snape nunca había encontrado tanta paz y no quería que esta acabase, estaba muy cerca, muy cerca de desaparecer en el abismo, a partir de ahí no habría nada, él no sería nadie, finalmente sería feliz.

Una ligera luz comenzó a expandirse por la negrura y su corazón se llenó de pánico, lentamente fue acercándose a él, no podía escapar, no podía moverse, esta envolvió todo su cuerpo y como si fuese una cuerda lo arrastró a través de la nada y repentinamente Severus sintió mucho dolor, sus ojos se abrieron y fue cegado por la claridad.

Los bordes sinuosos su fueron coloreando por tramos, con todo y eso, Severus no era capaz de comprender en donde se encontraba, frente él un hombre de desordenado cabello negro movía su boca sin parar, pero él no era capaz de escuchar nada.

-¿James?- Trató de preguntar, pero su voz se sentía ronca y sonó más como un graznido ¿Si era capaz de ver a James significaba que él había muerto? Era un poco hilarante si lo pensaba, encontrase con James en el infierno de entre todos los lugares, pero entonces el hombre se acercó a él y lo abrazó, su ojos brillaban con un hermoso color verde.

Harry Potter no podría, categóricamente, encontrarse en el infierno, también era imposible que él se encontrase en el paraíso, la única explicación que encontró en su nublada mente fue que él, de alguna manera, seguía vivo.

**…**

El miércoles 7 de julio de 1999 Severus Snape despertó del coma que lo mantuvo dormido por más de un año, el sábado 17 alrededor de las 11 a.m. fue dado de alta de la sala de cuidados mágicos intensivos de San Mungo, donde pasó una semana y media en rehabilitación mágica, su músculos atrofiados por la inactividad lentamente volvieron a su estado original, pero, incluso con toda la ayuda mágica disponible, su garganta quedó marcada por unas gruesas cicatrices plateadas que recorrían todo su cuello, su voz se vio manchada por un suave siseo cada vez que pronunciaba la letra z y su pierna derecha cojeaba cada tercer paso, nada que él no pudiese arreglar.

Los problemas neurológicos, por otra parte, iban más allá de donde alcanzaban sus conocimientos, el medimago encargado de su recuperación se mostraba bastante preocupado por las consecuencias que tendría su larga exposición al veneno de Nagini, e insistió en que llevase un registro de su día a día, como si fuese un diario. Severus aceptó la oferta algo renuente, necesitaba algunas respuestas y el médico no estaba dispuesto a dárselas a menos que el aceptara sus demandas.

Desde el día en que volvió al mundo de los vivos todo había sido muy rápido y confuso para Severus, su mente se sentía aturdida y nadie tenía interés en explicarle lo que estaba sucediendo, no es que fuese realmente capaz de hacer preguntas de todos modos, su cuerdas vocales habían resultado tan afectadas que no pudo hablar correctamente hasta el noveno día de su rehabilitación, aun entonces, cada vez que tenía oportunidad de preguntarle algo al personal médico del hospital, ellos fingían que no lo habían escuchado y huían de la habitación rápidamente.

Alrededor de las 2 pm del 17 de julio Severus entendió porque sus preguntas no eran contestadas, la abrumadora verdad hizo que su magia explotara e incendiara la sala de descanso secundaria de San Mungo.

Ese día Severus Snape fue vetado del hospital.

**…**

* * *

**_Donmigo 18 de julio, 1999._ **

_Harry **Maldito** Potter. _

_El pequeño bastardo debe estar muy divertido con esta situación, el pobre Snivellus esta desprotegido sin su varita ¿No? Una vez acabe con él no se habrá dado cuenta de quien se volvió para morderle el culo._

_Me parece inaudito que el ministerio haya decidido condenarme a servir a ese mocoso._

_¡Mientras YO arriesgaba mi vida al mentirle al señor oscuro a la cara, ellos se escondían en sus casas! ¡¿Cómo se atreven?!_

_Tengo que concentrarme, todo todavía está un poco borroso, las pociones me hacen sentir confundido, mis pensamientos se sienten lentos._

_No podré mejorar las fórmulas de mis medicamentos mientras estos sigan en mi sistema, por mucho que dude de la capacidad del personal de San Mungo considero que este método es el más adecuado para revisar mi estado mental durante los próximos meses._

_ Me preocupa que esta situación me genere alguna afección secundaría de pérdida de memoria.  _

_La información que he logrado recolectar es escasa pero sumamente importante para planear mi siguiente movimiento:_

_-El señor oscuro está muerto._

_-Harry Potter lo mató ( ~~Bastante sorprendente por sí mismo)~~._

_-Harry Potter está vivo (De alguna manera que no está dispuesto a explicarme, pero aparentemente el conocimiento de que él era uno de los horocruxes pertenece a un puñado de personas, entre los cuales no está su amada novia Weasley.)_

_-Estoy vivo, sobreviví a la mordida y he estado en coma por más de un año. Potter no me ha querido dar la lista de personas que fallecieron durante o por la batalla final._

_- POTTER COMPARTIÓ MIS RECUERDOS CON EL WIZENGAMOT._

_Supongo que debió haberlo disfrutado, humillar a su odiado maestro de pociones debió haber sido muy divertido para él, por más que fingiese ser diferente a su padre la manzana no ha caído muy lejos del árbol._

_-De alguna manera Potter logró que me condenaran a servirle como esclavo por los próximos 5 años (Y él espera que este agradecido por ello)._

_-Mi varita ha sido decomisada por el ministerio, no sé si está rota o no, tampoco se me ha esclarecido que supone que tengo que hacer como sirviente._

_Estoy harto de servir a magos poderosos, nunca me ha hecho algún bien._

_-He sido trasladado a la casa del perro, Potter me ha asignado a una de las habitaciones de la planta baja, me ha otorgado acceso al sótano también._

_-El sótano está equipado como un laboratorio de pociones, puedo ir o venir como desee, pero el chico se las arregló para que no hubiese rastro de ningún tipo de veneno, por más inofensivo que fuera._

_Mi atención esta fragmentada por los hechos del día de ayer, estos no dejan de dar vueltas por mi cabeza, considero prudente escribirlos tal cual sucedieron para llevar el registro._

_Una vez me dieron de alta me encontré con Potter en el hospital, aun en ese momento no entendía porque tenía que esperar a que alguien pasara a recogerme y porque, entre todas las personas, tenía que esperar a Potter, cuando fuimos a la sala de espera para oficializar mi partida el chico me contó escuetamente todo lo que estaba sucediendo, al parecer él fue a buscar mi cadáver para enterrarme con los demás fallecidos, cuando pasó mi cuerpo a Pomfrey ella se dio cuenta de que todavía tenía un ligero pulso, una vez pudo restaurar mis signos vitales me llevaron a San Mungo donde no me querían atender por ser un mortífago, Potter amenazó con tirar el hospital abajo y no tuvieron más opción que tratarme._

_Entre en coma mágico, durante ese tiempo el mocoso se encargó de prestar declaraciones en los juicios de capitulación de la guerra, “Trató de demostrar mi inocencia” pero el Wizengamot me condenó igualmente, ahora estoy obligado a vivir bajo su techo y él tiene control absoluto de mi magia._

_No me arrepiento de haber hecho explotar el lugar._

_Ahora me veo obligado a encontrar nuevas tácticas para salir de aquí. Potter puso a mi disposición su elfo doméstico, pero no importa de qué forma le ordene, no está dispuesto a ir a recuperar mi varita al ministerio._

_Al menos me permitió esta libreta muggle y la hechizó para que solamente yo pudiese leer su contenido._

_No necesito que el chico este a la defensiva, mientras más lo enoje menos dispuesto estará de hacer lo que le pido, necesito ganarme su amistad de alguna manera, por más que me desagrade tendré que ser amable con él._

* * *

**_Martes 20 de julio, 1999._ **

_Mi cuerpo está más desgastado de lo que aparenta, el dejar de tomar mis medicamento me hace sentir extremadamente cansado, con todo y eso todavía no he logrado que mi mente deje se sentirse brumosa, tendré que esperar unos días más, calculo que en menos de una semana estaré al 100% de mis capacidades mentales, las físicas por otra parte…_

_De todos modos, si escribo esta entrado hoy es porque me he encontrado con la sorpresa más desagradable, la chica Weasley no ha estado de visita estos días, de hecho ella vive en esta casa desde que terminó la guerra._

_Vivir con Potter es sumamente molesto, pero conozco a Potter, sé que está a punto de decir incluso antes de que él lo haya pensado, Weasley por otro lado… La chica es bastante insufrible, su actitud dominante es desesperante, eres su mujer no su madre, también es controladora y bastante buena en la manipulación emocional._

_Ella me odia._

_El que me odie no es muy sorpresivo, estoy bastante consiente de cómo soy percibido por los demás, pero ella no me odia por ser el maestro más desagradable que ha pisado Hogwarts, me odia por estar condenado a vivir con ellos. Si entro a alguna habitación donde el chico y ella se encuentren, la chica me mirará hasta que me vaya, también hará un comentario despectivo hacia los mortífagos, o hacia slytherin, o hacia las pociones en general, su confrontación infantil es únicamente irritante, pero si quiero que mi estancia en esta casa sea lo más pacifica posible tengo que deshacerme de ella._

_Además, es asqueroso verlos juntos, se parecen tanto a Lily y James que es aterrador, más de una vez he estado a punto de confundirlos, es como tenerlos de vuelta, lo que hace que la relación de esos dos sea lo más antinatural posible._

_Sacaré a Weasley de esta casa y luego me encargaré de Potter._

* * *

**_Jueves 22 de julio, 1999._ **

_He llegado a la conclusión de que no podré lograr una completa desintoxicación sin que mi cuerpo sufra de graves efectos secundarios, como tampoco lograré restablecer mi agudeza mental mientras consuma la medicación, así que me he visto obligado a dejar que Potter me ayude con la preparación de mis pociones, es de mi conocimiento que existen métodos menos dolorosos para cometer suicidio, pero sé por Slughorn que el chico lo hizo bastante bien con ayuda del príncipe, no tengo otra opción, tendré fe en Potter, por muy aterrador que eso sea. Escribiré más tarde como se desarrolla la situación._

_ Actualización: _ _A la hora del almuerzo me reuní con Potter y Weasley para la comida, ambos estaban sorprendidos de verme ahí, nada raro teniendo en cuenta de que he consumido todas mis comidas en mi habitación, únicamente después de que el elfo domestico los haya probado primero. El chico parecía curioso por mi cambio de decisión, Weasley parecía haber mordido un limón, una vez que los platos se encontraban limpios le pregunté a Potter si estaba interesado en ayudarme a realizar un par de pociones, me dijo que sí bastante emocionado, aunque me pareció que se veía un poco verde._

_Supongo que el hecho de que ya no estuviéramos en un salón de clases, o el que ya no iba a calificar sus resultados mejoró la disposición del muchacho, bajo ninguna circunstancia diría que el chico se ha vuelto bueno en pociones, pero sin duda ha mejorado bastante desde que deje de darle clases._

_También se vio bastante aliviado cuando se dio cuenta que no iba a gritarle las instrucciones si no que iba a seguir una detallada lista donde indicaba cada uno de los pasos y de cómo sacar el mayor provecho a los ingredientes, lo vigilé periódicamente y lo ayudé a regular la temperatura o el ritmo de la mezcla, de resto lo hizo lo suficientemente bien por su cuenta._

~~_En serio me sorprende que no sea un caso perdido._ ~~

_Potter también parecía muy interesado en mantener una conversación conmigo, me preguntó porque no había publicado algún libro de pociones con mis propias recetas, también me habló de como había aprendido más con el príncipe que durante los 5 años que asistió a mis clases._

_ Averiguaré sus alergias y envenenaré su comida. _

_Independientemente de eso, los medicamentos ya se encuentran listos, le he dado instrucciones claras al elfo de que si muero por la incompetencia de Potter muestre esta página como evidencia de su intento de homicidio. Si sobrevivo escribiré otra entrada mañana._

* * *

_**Viernes 23 de julio, 1999.**_

_Sobreviví, haré que Potter siga trabajando para mí._

* * *

**_Lunes 26 de julio, 1999._ **

_Weasley se está volviendo en un genuino dolor de cabeza, no sé exactamente que piensa la chica sobre mis intenciones, pero con el paso de los días se vuelve más y más irritante, se ha dado cuenta que sus insultos infantiles no tienen ningún efecto en mí, así que ha optado por ser insufriblemente melosa, es genuinamente asqueroso, parece que esta insatisfecha con la cantidad de atención que le ofrece Potter así que anda rogando por más._

_Creo que esta celosa de que haya monopolizado a Potter, durante los últimos días el chico ha pasado la mayor parte del día trabajado para mí, he tenido que invertir algo de tiempo en enseñarle algunas técnicas más avanzadas pero el chico lo ha estado tomando bastante bien, actualmente soy completamente capaz de retomar mis labores en el laboratorio, pero es bastante agradable tener a alguien para hacer los trabajo más molestos._

_Potter ama hablar, mucho, particularmente ama hacer preguntas, si hubiese sido así de curioso en clases seguramente nos hubiese ido mejor, la mayoría de sus preguntas están relacionadas con las pociones, pero de vez en cuando le gusta hacerme preguntas sobre mi vida personal, cuando no las contesto le gusta llenar el espacio con sus propias desventuras._

~~_La historia de su robo a Gringotts es la más impresionante con sinceridad._ ~~

* * *

**_Martes 27 de julio, 1999._ **

_Sé que he prometido ser amable, pero mi paciencia tiene límites y estos no son precisamente grandes._

_Caminaba a la cocina para servirme una taza de té cuando la escuché, Weasley le suplicaba a Potter que me echara, me culpaba por su falta de intimidad, también me acusaba de haberlo hechizado, porque no es natural que él prefiriera pasar tiempo conmigo y no con ella, Potter se enojó y le dijo que estaba siendo ridícula. Horas más tarde la chica se acercó para enfrentarme, me exigió que dejara de extorsionar al chico con información sobre su madre (Potter y yo jamás hemos hablado de Lily) también pidió que lo dejara de anclar al pasado, que lo dejara seguir adelante._

_No tuve necesidad de gritarle, solo tuve la amabilidad de recordarle que ella no sabe nada sobre Potter, le conté que mientras ella era torturada por los Carrow yo me encontré con Potter en el bosque, me salté los detalles más importantes, pero la declaración pareció afectarle mucho más de lo que calculé inicialmente._

* * *

**_Sábado 31 de julio, 1999._ **

_El clan Weasley vino a celebrar el cumpleaños de Potter, no sucedió nada particularmente interesante, excepto que al parecer no les agrada mucho la idea de que yo este_ _interrumpiendo en la vida de la feliz pareja._

* * *

**_Jueves 5 de agosto, 1999._ **

_Anteriormente había mencionado que la chica me odia, esos sentimientos son ridículos a comparación de la hostilidad con la que me trata actualmente, cada vez que tengo la desgracia de cruzarme con ellos en una habitación Weasley comienza a lamer la bolas de Potter, lo alaba por ser el salvador del mundo mágico, por lo maravilloso que es y un montón más de tonterías. Quiere demostrarme que ella lo conoce, que es su confidente, pero no lo es, en lo absoluto, cada día que pasa el chico la evita más, ella no lo ha notado, pero cuando lo toca él se aleja instintivamente._

_Basta con que saque al aire alguna de las historias que el chico me contó el día anterior para que ella explote, Potter nunca le ha contado esas cosas a ella, estando solos me ha confesado que Weasley, quien creció en una familia cariñosa, jamás sería capaz de entender que se siente ser descuidado y no amado por nadie._

~~_Potter sabe cómo entiendo eso._ ~~

* * *

**_Viernes 13 de agosto, 1999._ **

_Weasley ha decidido que si no puede sacarme de esta casa va a buscar que yo huya de ella, desde mi última entrada he encontrado, en al menos tres oportunidades, a la chica y a Potter teniendo relaciones sexuales en áreas comunes, como en la cocina, el baño y el pasillo más próximo al sótano. Es muy tonta si cree que algo tan inofensivo me asusta._

_De hecho, no tiene idea de cómo esta situación me ha beneficiado, Potter realmente no se siente cómodo con las exigencias de Weasley (El chico es tan inocente como una flor) y me ha confesado que está teniendo problemas para mantener una erección, las pociones que he hecho para ayudarlo con sus problemas realmente solo disminuye el nivel de su deseo sexual, al mismo tiempo la preparación es tan larga que él pasa más tiempo conmigo que antes._

_De todos modos, también he tomado otras medidas, no solo le recuerdo a la chica lo poco que conoce a su novio, también deliberadamente he concretado muchas de mis conversaciones con Potter en la mesa de la cocina, Weasley odia ver el nivel de intimidad que nosotros compartimos._

_Weasley sin duda no ha estado dentro de la cabeza de Potter._

* * *

**_Lunes 23/ Martes 24 de agosto, 1999._ **

_La mocosa finalmente se rompió. Esta fuera ahora._

_Su partida fue bastante sonora, lo que lo hace aún más satisfactorio._

_Realmente no pensé que iba a ser tan sencillo, sinceramente, fue ridículamente fácil._

_Hoy en la noche se celebraba algún tipo de baile en el ministerio (A la hora en que escribo esto dicho baile ya ha terminado) Weasley estaba muy emocionada con la idea y durante toda la semana no habló de otra cosa, gastó el dinero del chico en montón de vestidos y accesorios a juego para prepararse para la gran noche, también le compró a Potter un montón de túnicas formales._

_Era todavía alrededor de las 5 p.m. cuando procedí a explicarle al chico la diferencia entre el cuerno de unicornio molido y el cuerno de bicornio rallado, y como su uso incorrecto podría afectar el resultado de una poción, en alguna parte del camino una botella de whisky de fuego apareció en la mesa de trabajo, el alcohol mejoró un poco el ambiente y comenzamos a discutir sobre las aplicaciones mágicas de la música. Eran aproximadamente las 8 p.m. cuando la puerta del sótano fue sacudida por un fuerte golpe, antes de que pudiera levantarme a ver que sucedía, la puerta fue abierta violentamente y Weasley entró a la habitación pisoteando. La conversación sucedió de la siguiente manera:_

_-¡Harry James Potter!- El chico, un poco ebrio, volteó a mirarla aterrado.- ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí todavía?!_

_-Yo…-Contestó un poco confundido, claramente no sabía en que otro sitio se supone que tenía que estar._

_La limitada la capacidad intelectual de Potter se encontraba seriamente disminuida por el alcohol_

_-¡¿No recuerdas que día es hoy?!- Contestó ella, con cada palabra su cara se enrojecía, yo, como un observador ajeno a la discusión, hacia lo posible para no reírme._

_-¿Miércolesss?- Preguntó Potter tontamente_

_-¡No! ¡Hoy es la maldita gala! ¡Te lo recordé toda la semana! ¡No solo lo olvidaste si no que te quedaste bebiendo con el murciélago!_

_-¡No le digasss así!_

_-¡Le diré como me dé la gana!- Explotó la chica, más enojada que antes.- ¡Ahora mueve tu culo y ve a cambiarte mientras yo consigo una poción de sobriedad!- Cabe aclarar que no parecía tener la intensión de pedirme dicha poción y aunque lo hubiese hecho no tenía ninguna._

_-¡No voy a ningún ladoo! ¡Y te exijoo que dejes de tratar mal a Snaape!_

_-¡Esto es increíble!- Dijo Weasley antes de salir del sótano, cuando subí a ver qué había sucedido con ella ya no se encontraba en la casa._

_Sinceramente no creo que vuelva._

* * *

**_Miércoles 25 de agosto, 1999._ **

_ ¡Potter es el mayor imbécil que he tenido la desgracia de conocer! No solo es estúpido y arrogante, también es desconsiderado y mal agradecido. _

_He hecho uso de todo mi autocontrol para no tomarlo del cuello y ahorcarlo._

_El gilipollas tuvo el descaro de culparme por su rompimiento con Weasley, pequeña mierda ingrata, más bien debería darme las gracias, esa zorra solo estaba con él por ser el niño que vivió, tal parece que su miopía no le permite darse cuenta de lo obvio._

_Pasó todo el día de ayer tratando de hablar con la chica, pero cuando lo echaron de la madriguera a patadas vino aquí para culparme de sus desgracias._

_Sus gritos me dejaron muy en claro que él considera, no, que él está seguro que todo lo que sucedió fue mi culpa y que de alguna manera lo había estado manipulando para que todo esto pasara, mocoso sin valor, no tienes idea de lo que sería capaz si realmente quisiera joderte la vida._

_“No puedo creer que hayas hecho esto Snape, pensé que realmente nos estábamos volviendo amigos” “Sabías que tenía que ir a ese baile y con todo y eso me diste alcohol”_

_¡Cómo si yo hubiese vertido el whisky por su garganta!_

_Mi plan inicial de ser amable con Potter queda cancelado, si él cree que puede pasar sobre mí sin tener ninguna consecuencia esta terriblemente equivocado._

_ VOLVERÉ SU VIDA UN INFIERNO. _

* * *

**_Jueves 26 de agosto, 1999._ **

_Me gusta pensar que la venganza se sirve en porciones pequeñas, hacer creer a tu victima que siempre puede haber una amenaza a la vuelta de la esquina hace la experiencia más… ~~Exquisita.~~_

_Por este motivo decidí empezar con algo suave, me tomó un par de horas, pero hice que Potter probara todas y cada una de las grageas Bertie Bott de un paquete que pedí por búho, tal parece que el chico es alérgico a las naranjas, como llegó a la edad adulta si conocer este hecho es algo que no puedo explicar, de todos modos, Potter tomó esto como un acto de buena fe de mi parte._

_Me da la impresión de que alguien obtendrá naranja en todas sus comidas a partir de ahora._

* * *

_**Vi** _ _**ernes 27 de agosto, 1999.** _

_Fue muy sencillo convencer al elfo domestico de que Potter realmente ama las naranjas._

* * *

**_Miércoles 1 de septiembre, 1999._ **

_Potter se dio cuenta del engaño de la naranja temprano en la mañana, después de una fuerte reacción alérgica._

_Hasta el momento todo se había limitado a una incómoda picazón por todo el cuerpo y uno que otro parche de piel roja._

_Hoy tuvo una reacción más fuerte, su esófago se cerró y su garganta se hinchó como un globo, pasó alrededor de un minuto y medio sin respirar antes de que yo me diera cuenta, afortunadamente tenía un antídoto en mi laboratorio._

_Incluso Potter no es lo suficientemente estúpido para no darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido, así que empezó a gritar sobre lo ofendido que estaba por mi intento de envenenarlo, después fue a encerrase en su habitación._

_Me preocupa que alerte al ministerio._

_ Actualización: _ _Potter no le dijo nada al ministerio._

* * *

**_Viernes 9 de septiembre, 1999._ **

_Hoy Potter se tomó la molestia de informarme sobre mi destino si era echado de su casa, al parecer el ministerio se encuentra muy interesado en deshacerse de la escoria social que representan los mortífagos._

* * *

**_Domingo 19 de septiembre, 1999._ **

_Potter hizo un comentario casual sobre su padre y me encargue de recordarle que James era un cerdo._

_El comentario desembocó en una discusión que terminó en una pelea._

_Potter tiene un gran moretón en la mandíbula, yo tengo la nariz rota._

* * *

**_Jueves 28 de octubre, 1999._ **

_Potter recibió un howler de parte de Molly Weasley, no hubo necesidad de espiar la conversación, ya que gritaba lo suficientemente alto para que se escuchara en todas las habitaciones de la casa._

_Esto es lo que aproximadamente logré recordar sobre el contenido de la carta:_

_“¡Harry James Potter!_

_Me parece inaudito que hayas abandonado tan cruelmente a mi querida Ginny._

_Incluso cuando ella llegó a casa llorando por como la humillaste ante todo el ministerio decidí darte un voto de confianza, les di espacio para que arreglaran sus problemas como lo hace cualquier pareja adulta, pero en serio que me has decepcionado señorito._

_No solo no te has disculpado adecuadamente sino que ni siquiera has intentado solventarla situación que los llevó a discutir en primer lugar._

_Harry…. Querido ¿En serio estas dispuesto a desechar tu relación por Severus Snape?_

_¿Cuántas veces no te oí hablar sobre lo mucho que lo odiabas?_

_¿A caso no recuerdas que Severus Snape es el hombre que asesinó a Dum…?_

_No pude terminar de escucharla porque Potter le prendió fuego aun en el aire_

_Tal parece que el chico todavía es sensible al tema de Dumbledore._

* * *

**_Sábado 30 de octubre, 1999._ **

_Potter trató de hablar sobre mi padre, esta vez yo le rompí la nariz._

* * *

**_Domingo 31 de octubre, 1999._ **

_Potter y yo decidimos que hoy no era el día adecuado para una pelea, supongo que ambos estamos de luto._

_Todavía la extraño._

* * *

**_Lunes 15 de noviembre, 1999._ **

_Al parecer Potter se cansó de ser el receptor pasivo de mi odio, hoy en la tarde cuando me dispuse a trabajar en mí laboratorio me topé con la sorpresa de que todos y cada uno de los frascos disponibles en la habitación estaban vacíos, el muy maldito incluso desapareció mis ingredientes, cuando lo confronté se abalanzó sobre mí._

_Creo que tengo una costilla rota._

_ Actualización: _ _Pomfrey me confirmó que de hecho eran dos costillas, el problema ya fue solucionado._

* * *

**_Martes 30 de noviembre, 1999._ **

_La señorita Granger ha empezado a visitar a Potter con regularidad._

* * *

**_Viernes 10 de diciembre, 1999._ **

_Tal parece que Granger se ha peleado con la familia Weasley en nombre de Potter, pasará las fiestas con nosotros._

* * *

**_Lunes 17 de enero, 2000._ **

_Desde hace unas semanas he sentido una leve acidez estomacal, así que he optado por diluir mi té con un poco de leche._

_Hoy en la tarde, cuando fui a la cocina a preparar mi taza ( El elfo se niega atenderme) Me encontré con una desagradable sorpresa, Potter ya se la había bebido toda._

_Considerablemente enojado fui a enfrentarlo en la sala de estar, él se encontraba hablando con Granger sobre algún tema poco relevante, no recuerdo con claridad que sucedió, pero cuando me di cuenta nuestra discusión se había vuelto física._

_Granger se asustó y nos inmovilizó, gritó algo sobre que la violencia no es la solución y nos aseguró que ella iba a buscar alguna manera de solventar esta situación._

_Quiero matarlo, realmente quiero matarlo._

* * *

**_Miércoles 26 de enero, 2000._ **

_Soñé que lo mataba y Lily lloraba._

* * *

**_Sábado 29 de enero, 2000._ **

_Granger me mencionó que está buscando llevarnos a terapia de pareja muggle._

_La chica es más tonta de lo que pensaba._

* * *

**_Lunes 7 de febrero, 2000._ **

_Hoy en la mañana desperté y no era capaz de mover mi cuerpo, estaba comenzando a preocuparme cuando Granger entró en mi habitación, la muy maldita me sonrió y me informó que era hora de mi cita, no tenía idea de qué estaba hablando en ese momento, de todos modos, ella se acercó a mí y antes de que pudiera tratar de decir algo nos apareció en una sosa oficina blanca, recordé entonces el tema de la terapia muggle._

_Potter ya estaba ahí._

_En ese momento entró una mujer de mediana edad, su cara parecía constipada y nos observó fijamente por un par de minutos, Granger me liberó y nos informó que ella sería nuestra terapeuta._

_Me enteré más tarde que la mujer era una_ _squib._

_A pesar de mi fuerte carácter no soy un animal, así que traté de limitar mi magia salvaje, Potter consiguió que mi esfuerzo fuera en vano._

_El chico pasó al menos la mitad de la hora quejándose sobre lo insoportable que es vivir conmigo, la otra mitad se la pasó lloriqueando sobre como he arruinado todo para él._

_La terapeuta me hizo unas cuantas preguntas que no me molesté en contestar, conozco este tipo de procedimientos, no voy a permitir que ella me sugestione._

_De todos modos, Potter empezó a insultarme después de que se quedó sin cosas de que quejarse, tuvimos un estallido de magia y las ventanas explotaron, ninguno salió herido._

_Realmente estoy harto de vivir de esta manera. Quiero largarme de aquí._

* * *

**_Lunes 14 de febrero, 2000._ **

_Nuevamente fui secuestrado en la mañana, la sesión de hoy fue exactamente igual a la anterior._

_Potter incendió el escritorio de la mujer._

_Le dejé un ojo morado._

* * *

**_Lunes 21 de febrero, 2000._ **

_Granger configuró salas anti-aparición y salas contra explosiones de magia salvaje, también nos hechizó a las sillas._

_No hubo diferencias en la sesión._

_No dañamos nada._

* * *

**_Lunes 28 de febrero, 2000._ **

_Harry Potter me confunde más de lo que alguna vez lo hizo Albus Dumbledore._

_Cada vez que parece que finalmente estoy viendo a través de él dice algo que me hace pensar que es una persona completamente diferente._

_ “Ninguno de nosotros hubiese podido soportar el peso que él tuvo que cargar, sin él no hubiésemos podido ganar la guerra.”  _

_Se me hace difícil creer que el realmente dijo eso._

_Potter me odia, eso es natural._

_Potter me admira, eso es enfermo._

_No tenía idea de lo satisfactorio que sería escuchar a Potter hablar bien de mi persona._

_La situación me recordó a los primeros días de nuestra convivencia, todo era más sencillo entonces, incluso con la presencia de Weasley._

_No hay manera de volver a esos días, estoy cansado de anhelar el pasado._

_He sido un imbécil. La guerra nunca acaba, no para mí._

_¿Realmente estaba actuando frente al señor oscuro?_

_Siempre destruyo las cosas que quiero ¿Por qué esta situación sería diferente?_

_ Actualización: _ _Tuve ese sueño de nuevo, apenas desperté vomité._

* * *

**_Lunes 6 de marzo, 2000._ **

_Maldito sea el día en que le otorgué mis recuerdos a Potter._

_Disfruta verme vulnerable ¿No?_

_Cree que mi vida es suya para contar._

_No necesito recordar que nací para ser un niño miserable que se convertiría en un asesino._

_Si hubiese muerto ese día podría haberme ahorrado toda esta miseria._

_Recuerdo el vacío, realmente quiero volver a él._

_Estoy harto._

* * *

**_Lunes 13 de marzo, 2000._ **

_No hay manera de que Harry Potter conserve un gramo de aprecio hacia mí._

_Esa mujer esta mintiendo._

_Lo he mancillado, burlado e ignorado. Le he hecho tanto daño como es posible._

_El eligió a Weasley, me lo recuerda todos los días._

~~_No. De hecho no ha hablado de ella a no ser que estemos en alguna sesión._ ~~

_Esa mujer está loca, perfectamente le podrían dar su cargo a Gilderoy Lockhart._

* * *

**_Martes 14 de marzo, 2000._ **

_Potter entró a mi habitación muy temprano en la mañana, me inmovilizó y me llevó al comedor, me sentó delante de la mesa y colocó frente a mí un desayuno i_ _nglés_ _completo y una taza de té diluido con leche, levantó el hechizo y esperó expectante mi reacción._

_Supongo que fue su manera de ofrecer un acuerdo de paz…_

_Nuestro desayuno fue silencioso, sin ningún tipo de sorpresa desagradable, pero ha sido nuestra convivencia más tranquila en meses._

_Cuando terminamos de comer me mencionó que había repuesto todos los materiales de mi laboratorio y se disculpó por haber sido inmaduro._

_Podría haberme disculpado, pero sigo genuinamente enojado._

_Le dije que necesitaba su ayuda para reponer mi inventario (Lo cual no era realmente cierto) así que pasamos el resto de la tarde realizando varias preparaciones, la conversación fue escasa y se mantuvo en temas muy generales._

_Me parece que este es un nuevo comienzo._

* * *

**_Viernes 17 de marzo, 2000._ **

_Hoy le conté que realmente no estaba tratando de matarlo cuando le di a comer naranjas, él se río cuando le conté mi plan original pero me pidió que no lo volviera a hacer._

_El elfo me sirvió un sándwich en el sótano mientras estaba trabajando, aun cuando no se lo había pedido._

_Más tarde, a la hora del almuerzo, vino Granger y pasamos una tarde agradable. Después de que ella se fue, el chico se disculpó conmigo por culparme de su rompimiento con Weasley, me contó como su relación había estado tambaleándose incluso antes de que yo me mudara con ellos._

_Tal parece que los problemas empezaron desde que la chica insistió en que se mudaran juntos, poco después del fin de la guerra. Ella decidió no terminar sus estudios al igual que Potter, el muchacho no estaba del todo seguro de que hacer con su vida y ella le recriminaba eso cada vez que tenía la oportunidad._

_Decidieron dedicar ese año a reestablecer su relación, pero Weasley, que se volvía más y más controladora, no era capaz de lidiar con el desánimo general de Potter._

_También sucedía que el chico pasaba demasiado tiempo en el hospital mientras estuve en coma._

_A pesar de todo, Potter no quería terminar con ella, estaba muy aferrado a la idea de pasar el resto de su vida con su novia del colegio, como lo hicieron sus padres. Casi todos sus conocidos lo presionaban para que siguiera con ella, incluso Granger._

_Me confesó que se sentía más feliz cortando gusanos conmigo en el sótano que con la chica en su habitación._

_Podría decirse que estoy empezando a disfrutar la compañía de Potter._

* * *

**_Sábado 18 de marzo, 2000._ **

_Potter dejó caer un frasco de ojos de tritón pigmeo accidentalmente, le grité y le dije que era un inútil, él me dijo que era un bastardo grasoso y se fue a su habitación._

_Más tarde esa noche me esperó en el recibidor con una botella de whisky de fuego, se disculpó y yo de mala gana hice lo mismo. Pasamos una agradable velada hablando de tonterías, Potter se vio sorprendido con la idea de que, de hecho, me gusta el quidditch, incluso cuando arbitré uno de los partidos en su primer año._

_Me pidió que dejáramos de hablar del pasado, que quería conocer a la persona que soy ahora sin las visiones preconcebidas que tiene sobre mí, le dije que estaba de acuerdo. También me ofreció mudarme al piso de arriba ya que la habitación frente a la suya estaba disponible, acepté._

* * *

**_Martes 21 de marzo, 2000._ **

_Mientras estábamos desayunando Potter hizo una broma estúpida, fue algo como: “Creo que seré soltero para siempre, no creo que hay ninguna mujer en el mundo mágico que esté interesada en vivir con nosotros dos”._

_Eso me molestó._

_Le contesté: ¿Quién estaría dispuesta a establecer una relación conmigo si estas incluido en el paquete?_

_El chico frunció el ceño y me dijo que íbamos a tener que mantenernos célibes por los próximos 4 años, la idea no nos pareció muy divertida a ninguno de los dos._

_ Actualización: _ _Potter de la nada mencionó que no se sentía cómodo con la idea de contratar prostitutas._

_ Actualización 2: _ _Poco después de la cena Potter me preguntó si realmente los mortífagos realizaban orgias en sus reuniones, le contesté que él me había pedido que dejara el pasado atrás, aceptó mi respuesta, pero murmuró algo sobre que de ser verdad debió haber sido muy complicado, porque la mayoría de los mortífagos eran hombres, le comenté entonces que los hombres son perfectamente capaces de tener sexo entre ellos, se veía anonadado._

* * *

**_Viernes 24 de marzo, 2000._ **

_Potter me preguntó cómo dos hombres podían tener sexo mientras estábamos desayunando._

_La pregunta me tomó por sorpresa, pero me pareció comprensible. Anteriormente había mencionado que el chico era una flor inocente, y teniendo en cuenta la crianza de mierda que le dieron esos muggles era natural que sintiera curiosidad._

_Le expliqué a grandes rasgos el funcionamiento del sexo anal, el chico tuvo varias preguntas y_ _su cara se veía algo verde al final._

_Más tarde, mientras trabajamos en una poción que requería mucha concentración, de la nada me preguntó que si alguna vez había tenido sexo con un hombre, no le contesté y él no volvió a preguntar._

_ Actualización _ _: Potter sigue insistiendo con el tema, ahora me preguntó si los hombres realmente sentían placer al tener sexo entre ellos, cuando le dije que sí me preguntó que si no era asqueroso, le explique cómo limpiar correctamente el recto y se vio menos asqueado esta vez._

* * *

**_Domingo 2 de abril, 2000._ **

_Los últimos días han sido tensos e incómodos, el chico estuvo evitándome, incluso cuando lo atrapaba mirándome fijamente._

_Realmente debí sospechar que Potter estaba planeando algo desde que apareció una botella de whisky en la mesa de la cocina mientras desayunábamos._

_Después de haberla vaciado me contó que no había podido sacarse la idea del sexo de la cabeza, que llevaba varios meses sin tener relaciones y quería saber que se sentía._

_Le dije que era un idiota, que estar encerrado en esta casa todo el día lo estaba trastornando, que necesitaba sacar su culo de aquí y hacer algo con su vida._

_Potter parecía a punto de estallar, eso solo aumentó mi rabia, le dije que estaba confundido, que yo no iba a funcionar como una figura paterna para él, que bajo ninguna circunstancia tendríamos sexo._

_El comenzó a gritarme, me dijo que en serio necesitaba sacarse la idea de la cabeza, que era mi culpa por contarle esas cosas, me juró que solo sería una vez, que necesitaba saber que tan desagradable era para nunca volver a pensar en eso nuevamente._

_Me enojé, así que lo lancé sobre el sofá de la sala y le baje los pantalones, le apliqué un hechizo de limpieza y uno de lubricación, lo penetré rápidamente con mis dedos hasta que llegó sobre mi regazo, cuando lo levanté para ver su cara, su expresión no fue de asco, más bien parecía extasiado, no pude soportarlo y escapé a mi habitación, trató de que saliera en varias ocasiones, pero ya no quiero saber nada de él._

_No puedo creer que realmente le puse las manos encima._

* * *

**_Martes 11 de abril, 2000._ **

_En vista de mi dudoso estado mental (sospecho que estoy alcanzando algún grado de demencia) he decido documentar los acontecimientos de los últimos días en orden cronológico para llevar el registro._

_-Potter vino a buscarme al día siguiente, me aseguró que no se arrepentía de lo que había sucedido y que esperaba que yo tampoco. Traté de actuar como si nada hubiese ocurrido, pero al llegar la noche Potter volvió a ofrecerme alcohol._

_No sé si estaba tratando de darme valor o si se estaba animando a si mismo…_

_Pero la carne es débil y había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que había estado con alguien._

_Interpreté la situación como la de dos hombres adultos sexualmente frustrados que trataban de satisfacer sus necesidades físicas. Potter, al parecer, no pensaba de la misma manera, el chico no me dejó retirarme de su cama esa noche, ni las que vinieron después de esa._

_-Potter asumió que por el hecho de que nuestra relación entró al plano de lo carnal significaba inmediatamente que estábamos en alguna especie de enredo amoroso._

_-Le aclaré mis verdaderas intenciones, no lo tomó bien._

_Hizo toda una escena sobre cómo se sentía utilizado, también me gritó por “Ni siquiera poner algún esfuerzo en intentarlo”, entonces le dije que ni siquiera me interesaban los hombres en primer lugar, a partir de ahí las cosas fueron cuesta abajo…_

_-Aquella discusión se volvió un altercado físico. Le reclamé por imponer su voluntad sobre la mía, el me llamó mentiroso, le dije que no estaba interesado en tener una relación amorosa con nadie, él contestó que era un cobarde._

_Sabía que si pasaba un segundo más en su presencia probablemente lo mataría, así que me encerré en mi laboratorio y no salí hasta la madrugada._

_-Pasamos alrededor de tres días sin dirigirnos la palabra, pero nuestra guerra silenciosa no duró demasiado tiempo. Fue él quien se acercó a pedirme disculpas, acepté sin mayor problema (Puedo admitirme a mí mismo, sin ningún tipo de vergüenza, que de hecho extrañaba al chico)._

_-Continuamos con nuestra rutina sexual, pero Potter se mostraba menos dispuesto ahora. Con el pasar de los días me di cuenta de que realmente no me causaba ningún daño el que Potter creyera que estábamos en una relación amorosa. Su desempeño en la cama aumentó significativamente a partir de eso._

_-A pesar de todo pronóstico me encontré a mí mismo disfrutando de nuestro pseudo-romance, Potter pide muy poco y ofrece demasiado. Sinceramente… Mis días nunca habían sido tan placenteros._

* * *

**_Jueves 13 de abril, 2000._ **

_Potter siempre me observa, anhelando mi toque, me mira con tanto deseo que es abrumador._

_El chico me pertenece de todas las formas posibles, depende exclusivamente de mí y siempre está buscando mi aprobación._

_Nunca me había sentido tan satisfecho._

* * *

**_Domingo 16 de abril, 2000._ **

_La verdad no sé en que estaba pensando, el universo me ha dejado claro una y otra vez que mi único destino es sentirme miserable, mi tiempo con Potter solo fue una muestra de aquello que no puedo tener._

_No puedo creer que he vuelto a arruinar todo lo que siempre he deseado por no poder dominar mi afilada lengua._

_Es vergonzoso que un hombre adulto como yo no sea capaz de controlarse, no tenía que haberle hablado de esa forma._

_Entré en un estado de alerta cuando esa lechuza entró por la ventana, fácilmente pude identificarla como una de las pertenecientes a la familia Weasley. Perdí por completo el control cuando me di cuenta que la carta fue escrita por la pequeña perra._

_Le grité a Potter que no era más que una puta, que durante todo este tiempo había estado burlándose de mí, el me gritó de vuelta y me arrojó el ofensivo mensaje, luego, entre grandes pisoteadas, se encerró en su habitación._

_ La carta decía que Weasley se había cansado de esperarlo y que se había conseguido una nueva pareja.  _

_Pasé el resto del día frente su puerta, suplicándole que me dejara pasar y diciéndole una y otra vez lo mucho que lo sentía._

_El chico no me abrió._

* * *

**_Lunes 17 de abril, 2000._ **

_Harry ha aceptado mis disculpas, pero dice que sigue enojado conmigo._

_Me ha asegurado varias veces que nuestra relación no se ha terminado y que él no estaba dispuesto a abandonarme por una tontería como esa._

_Estoy muy aliviado._

* * *

**_Viernes 21 de abril, 2000._ **

_Harry ha actualizado a Granger sobre el estado de nuestra relación, la chica casi se desmaya._

* * *

**_Lunes 24 de abril, 2000._ **

_En la soledad de mi intimidad soy capaz de admitir que la terapia muggle fue beneficiosa para el desarrollo de nuestra eventual relación. Es una pena que hoy sea nuestra última cita._

_No creo que nadie allá afuera sea capaz de entender mi relación con Harry Potter, yo tampoco la entiendo, mucho menos soy capaz de explicarla._

_El chico es mi boleto a una vida llena de lujo…_

_De todos modos estoy bastante satisfecho con nuestro tranquilo lugar en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place_

* * *

**_Lunes 1 de mayo, 2000._ **

_El día de ayer Harry me preguntó que contenía la libreta muggle que guardaba con tanto recelo, como no tuve interés en saciar su curiosidad lo pillé husmeando entre mis cosas. Como venganza apoyé mis pies fríos contra su espalda mientras dormíamos._

_En respuesta me obligó a asistir con él a otra sesión de terapia, actualmente tengo intensiones de comerme el pedazo de tarta de melaza que guardó en el refrigerador._

* * *


	3. La asombrosa revelación.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione descubre la apasionada relación entre Severus Snape y Harry Potter.

Hermione Granger salió algo nerviosa de la chimenea principal del número 12 de Grimmauld Place, su nerviosismo se encontraba completamente justificado, después de todo no sería la primera vez que algún objeto doméstico impactara contra su cabeza a penas hiciese aparición en el morada. Los cuerpos voladores no eran una cosa rara en aquella vieja casa.

Este problema no era causado por alguna especie de maldición, sino por la presencia de dos hombres que se encontraban en un constante conflicto, Harry Potter y Severus Snape. Para mala suerte de ambos, el ministerio de magia los había orillado a una convivencia forzada, de la cual ninguno de los dos podía escapar.

Hermione había experimentado de primera mano el trato violento con el que se llevaban, por ese motivo se adjudicó la responsabilidad de solucionar el problema desde la raíz, la respuesta más viable que encontró fue obligarlos a asistir a terapia muggle, el proceso fue largo y tedioso, pero durante los últimos días las cosas habían sido más tranquilas entre ellos, incluso ahora que habían dejado de asistir.

A pesar de estar íntimamente involucrada en el proceso terapéutico Hermione no estaba prepara para las noticias que recibiría ese Viernes a la hora del almuerzo.

**…**

La chica visitaba regularmente la casa. Con sus estudios en Hogwarts terminados y su pasantía en el ministerio, podía disponer de bastante tiempo libre, el cual compartía entre estar con sus padres y pasar el rato con Harry Potter, en otras circunstancias iría a visitar a su novio y su familia, pero hace ya varios meses que habían tenido una pelea irreconciliable.

Hermione se encontraba profundamente enojada con la familia Weasley, le parecía inaudito que ellos estuvieran dispuestos a cerrarle las puertas a Harry solo por no estar en una relación romántica con Ginny, a pesar de que los jóvenes habían empezado a salir hace menos de dos años. La situación se tornó tan grave que su novio, Ronald Weasley, decidió que ellos ya no podían continuar su propia relación.

En su opinión, la familia estaba tratando de obligar a Harry a volver con la chica a través del chantaje emocional, con algo de vergüenza podía admitir que ella colaboró con ese chantaje inicialmente, si él mantenía su relación con Ginny y ella mantenía la suya con Ron ambos formarían oficialmente parte de una familia mágica.

Pero ese era un sueño que nunca se cumpliría…

Hermione siempre estuvo consciente de ello de alguna manera, durante la guerra algo se rompió muy dentro de Harry y pasó mucho tiempo antes de que él volviera a comportarse como si mismo, el chico aventurero se volvió melancólico y solitario, no se sentía motivado en lo absoluto y había dejado de disfrutar de las cosas que antes le complacían.

Fue una época muy difícil para todos, especialmente para Harry, Hermione se encontró incapaz de conectar con él, el chico estaba tan encerrado dentro de sí mismo que era casi irreconocible.

Entonces Snape despertó.

El cambio fue inmediato y visible, Harry había vuelto a ser aquel chico de 15 años que fue capaz de arriesgar su lugar en Hogwarts para enseñarles a todos a sobrevivir en la guerra que se aproximaba.

Pero él terminó su relación con Ginny y Hermione se sintió traicionada.

Harry, quien se había negado a abrirse con ella, habló con Snape y él pudo lograr en un par de meses lo que ella no había conseguido en años.

A pesar de todo Hermione seguía amando a Harry como el hermano que nunca tuvo, le tomó un tiempo pero finalmente entendió que al salvar al moribundo Snape, el chico en realidad estaba tratando de salvar a todos aquellos que no pudo proteger durante la guerra.

La reconciliación después del distanciamiento fue bastante sencilla, Harry se encontraba muy solo y presionado por Snape, necesitaba una mano amiga y ella lo única persona que le quedaba.

Snape… Bueno, Snape se comportaba como un completo idiota, disfrutaba molestar a Harry con cualquier tontería y más de una vez los observó yéndose a los golpes, ambos habían perdido el control de la situación y necesitaban ayuda.

Incluso ahora no estaba del todo segura del origen del problema entre ellos, los primeros meses de su convivencia no hubo conflictos mayores, los comentarios mordaces de Snape era únicamente dirigidos a Ginny y no parecía tener nada en contra de Harry, pero una vez ella se fue todo empezó a ir de mal en peor y Hermione supuso que sin su intervención ellos se terminarían lastimando de manera irreparable.

**…**

Era viernes cuando Harry invitó a Hermione a almorzar, las comidas en aquella casa se habían vuelto más tranquilas desde que Snape comenzó a unirse a ellos, la chica consideraba que hablar con Snape siempre era muy enriquecedor, así que disfrutaba su presencia mientras el hombre no se comportara como un imbécil, Harry también se veía muy feliz con la situación y hacía lo posible para intervenir en las conversaciones así no supiera de que estaban hablando.

_Unos cuantos días más tarde Hermione se daría cuenta de que la primera señal de que algo inusual sucedería ese viernes sería lo extrañamente elaboraba que se encontraba la comida, Harry normalmente compraría comida para llevar de los locales muggles cercanos, pero el almuerzo de esa tarde estaba constituido por diferentes platillos escoceses bastantes complicados, también bebían vino blanco con la comida en vez de gaseosas._

Una vez se saciaron recogieron las sobras y Harry le pidió a la chica que lo acompañara a la sala de estar para darle una noticia importante, Hermione aceptó confundida, no tenía idea de lo que Harry tendría para decirle, Snape fue con ellos y se quedó observándolos de brazos cruzados al lado de la chimenea.

-Mione…-Comenzó el chico.- Sé que lo que te voy a decir es un poco difícil de entender, pero necesito que escuches todo antes de que generes alguna opinión.

-¿Hay algún problema?- Preguntó confundida, lo primero que pasó por su cabeza fue que Harry finalmente enviaría a Snape a Azkaban, pero el hombre se veía muy tranquilo, incluso algo divertido.

-No, no es un problema en lo absoluto.- Respondió Harry rápidamente, entonces realizó una pausa y se aclaró la garganta.- Nosotros, Severus y yo, estamos juntos…

-¿Juntos?

-Si… Como juntos... "Románticamente".- Dijo el chico sonrojado.

La habitación se llenó de un silencio incomodo, Hermione no podía apartar la mirada de la cara de Harry, como si en cualquier momento él se fuese a convertir en algún animal exótico, mientras tanto en su mente habían un montón de interrogantes que circulaban a toda velocidad.

-¿Esto es una broma?- Preguntó mientras observaba a Snape, el planteamiento era simplemente absurdo.

Snape se enderezó por un momento, luego se recostó de la pared y cerró los ojos antes de responder.

-Lamento decepcionarla señorita Granger, pero lo que dice Potter es completamente cierto.- Dijo con sorna, muy lentamente, como cuando se le habla a un niño pequeño.

Ante dicha respuesta Hermione se levantó inmediatamente del sofá, como si hubiese recibido una descarga de adrenalina, tomó su varita y apuntó a la cara de Harry.

-¿Qué poción realizamos en el baño de las chicas durante nuestro segundo año?- Preguntó sin liberar el agarre.

-Hicimos la poción multijugos para entrar a la sala común de Slytherin Hermione.- El chico puso los ojos en blanco tan exageradamente que fue un poco doloroso.- Ahora siéntate y escúchame.

-Siempre supe que habían sido ustedes mocosos inútiles.- Agregó Snape de repente, Harry lo ignoró.

En aquel momento Hermione empezó a sentirse mareada, sus rodillas se volvieron débiles y se vio obligada a sentarse, su mente era incapaz de procesar la información.

-¡Hace un par de meses estaban tratando de matarse entre ustedes! ¡¿Me estás diciendo que de repente cambiaron de opinión?!- Preguntó la chica alterada, tomando nuevamente su varita apuntó a Harry antes de que alguno de los dos hombres pudiese decir algo.- ¡Finite incantatem!

-¡Hermione!- Gritó el chico indignado.- Si me dieras un momento para hablar con ella…

-¿Consideras que…?- Snape pareció querer decir algo pero repentinamente se calló.- Los dejaré solos entonces…- Y salió de la habitación rumbo al sótano.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante un tiempo, observándose, como si no se reconocieran entre ellos en lo absoluto.

-Harry.- Dijo Hermione mientras tomaba las manos del muchacho.- En serio necesito que me digas que está sucediendo ¿Te está obligando a hacer algo que no quieras hacer? No tienes que responderme, solo niega o asiente con la cabeza.

Harry nuevamente puso los ojos en blanco y se levantó de su asiento.

-No Hermione, Severus no me está manipulando, no me está obligando ni me presionó para entrar en una relación con él, de hecho, fui yo quien le estuvo insistiendo por semanas, fue mi deseo y mi decisión.

-¡Pero tú lo detestas!

-¡Sabes que eso no es cierto!

La chica lo observó sorprendida, luego pareció comprender la situación.

-Ohh Harry… ¿Es como aquella vez con el príncipe?

-¡No! Bueno, sí, no exactamente así ¿Sabes que son la misma persona no? Me ha tomado un tiempo darme cuenta, cuando no se comporta como un imbécil es de hecho un hombre inteligente y carismático, es como hablar con el príncipe.

-Lo entiendo, pero ya entrar en una relación… ¿No estas confundiendo tu admiración con amor? Snape es un hombre mayor y podría ser tú…

-¡No veo a Severus como mi padre!- Gritó el chico enojado.- Ya tengo un padre Hermione, se llama James Potter, fue un adolescente idiota que creció para convertirse en un hombre honorable que dio su vida por mí, ya tengo figuras paternas que han tratado de sustituir su papel, como Sirius, Lupin y Dumbledore, todos fueron muy importantes en mi vida, me trataron con cariño y me hicieron crecer en la persona que me he convertido, Snape por otra parte, siempre me ha tratado con desprecio…

-¡Exactamente Harry! ¡¿Si se odian tanto como se supone que ahora son pareja?!

-No te voy a pedir que lo entiendas Hermione, lo que hemos vivido es algo que se tiene que experimentar para comprender…-Dijo tan rápido que Hermione apenas pudo captar lo que estaba diciendo, Harry se dio cuenta y tomando una respiración profunda comenzó a hablar más lentamente.-He visto sus recuerdos, lo vi crecer y convertirse en el hombre amargo que conocimos, he visto lo injusta que ha sido la vida con él y como yo he colaborado con eso, aun cuando él arriesgaba su cuello para salvar mi trasero… Al inició solo me sentía arrepentido, quería ayudarlo, así que me senté todos los días durante un año y lo observé dormir en el hospital, después, cuando vino a vivir con nosotros, decidí que esta vez haría las cosas bien, lo ayude con sus pociones y con su recuperación, disfrutaba pasar tiempo con él y nos estábamos convirtiendo en amigos, luego Ginny se fue y todo se fue al caño…- Él chico suspiró profundamente.- Lo culpé de arruinar mi vida y eso lo volvió loco, viste lo que pasó después de eso… La terapia ayudo mucho, me hizo darme cuenta de que no era del todo la víctima y que Severus también la estaba pasando mal, empezamos a comunicarnos, algo que no habíamos hecho en meses, nos volvimos más íntimos…

-¿Íntimos?

-Por favor, solo escúchame… Me empecé a sentir más cómodo con él de lo que alguna vez me sentí con Ginny o con Cho, entonces tuvimos una conversación donde él me contó que los hombres eran capaces de tener sexo entre ellos… Eso me llenó de muchas dudas… Los Dursley me dijeron un montón de tonterías sobre los gays, que los homosexuales eran unos depravados que disfrutaban de violar y ese tipo de cosas, así que cuando Severus me dijo que los hombres podían sentir placer con el sexo anal.- A ese punto las orejas de Harry brillaban de un intenso carmín.- No pude dejar de pensar en eso… Y cuando estuvimos juntos por primera vez me di cuenta de porque realmente no funcionaba con Ginny, porque prefería el quidditch a las chicas, porque no actuaba como Ron con el tema de las mujeres cuando estábamos en la escuela… Entonces me di cuenta de que quería estar con él, Severus no estuvo de acuerdo al inicio, tenía las mismas dudas que tú, pero finamente decidió que valía la pena intentar esto, nunca he sido tan feliz Hermione.

-¿Por qué tiene que ser él? Hay muchos chicos en el mundo Harry ¿Por qué elegir a Severus Snape?

-¡Porque es lo que necesito!- Gritó el chico.- ¡Snape me ve a mí! Pasó mucho tiempo para que lo hiciera, pero finalmente he conseguido a alguien que me vea… No espero que te pongas en mi lugar… Pero créeme que es verdad cuando te digo que es la primera vez que alguien me ve a mí, no a Harry Potter o al chico que vivió.

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! ¡Yo te veo Harry!- Respondió muy enojada mientras levantaba, no podía entender como Harry era capaz de decir algo tan cruel, cuando ella siempre había estado ahí para él.- ¡Siempre te he visto! ¡Nuestros amigos también lo hacen!

-¡¿Nuestros amigos?! ¡¿Cómo Ron?!- El muchacho pareció darse cuenta de que había cruzado una línea y detuvo sus gritos, los muebles de la habitación, que habían empezado a levitar a pocos centímetros del suelo, volvieron a su posición. Hermione se había encogido sobre sí misma y su cabello cubría su rostro.- Oh no, lo siento Mione, en serio no quería decir eso.

-Pero lo hiciste.- Respondió ella ásperamente mientras limpiaba sus ojos.

-Sé que me amas Hermione, yo también lo hago, pero nunca me has visto.

-Ni siquiera entiendo de que estás hablando.

-Lo sé…- Harry tomó la mano de la chica y la invitó a sentarse junto a él, Hermione aceptó renuentemente, como si el contacto físico con Harry la lastimara.- Pasé diez años de mi vida dentro de una alacena porque los Dursley no soportaban verme, mis maestros de primaria estaban muy poco interesados en mi porque mi consideraban un chico problema, mis compañeros no volteaban a mirarme porque sabían que serían golpeados por mi primo, luego llegué al mundo mágico donde todos miraban al niño que vivió, al heredero de Slytherin, al chico a punto de ser asesinado por su padrino, al tramposo jugador de Hogwarts, al mentiroso lunático que aseguró Voldemort había vuelto… Fui visto como un arma para Dumbledore, como el hijo de James para Sirius y Lupin, como la prole de su acosador para Snape… Todas las personas que conocía me veían como algo que no era y me odiaban o me amaban por lo que creían de mí.

-Pero nosotros…-Harry no la dejo terminar y continuó con su discurso.

-Estoy muy agradecido por haberte conocido, más que mi amiga fuiste mi figura materna, tú sentías la necesidad de controlarlo todo y sobresalir, yo necesitaba que alguien realmente se preocupara por mí…-Hermione se acercó a Harry y lo abrazó, el chico le devolvió el abrazo y se quedaron en silencio durante un par de minutos, consolándose el uno al otro.- Pero al igual que una madre siempre has ignorado las partes desagradables de mi personalidad… Snape las ha visto y ha sido capaz de restregarlas en mi cara, no me adora ni ve como un santo, aborrece al niño que vivió y odia a Harry Potter, al igual que yo… Pero no odia a Harry, han pasado muchas cosas Hermione, sé que Snape ha cambiado y yo también lo he hecho… Snape es como una bomba, pero también es mi lugar seguro.

-Harry… - Dijo Hermione al borde de las lágrimas.- Durante los últimos años te he visto tan perdido… Realmente no puedo entender cómo te estas sintiendo ahora, pero soy tu amiga y te apoyaré sin importar nada.

-Gracias… Realmente eres la última persona que me queda, no puedo perderte a ti también.- Respondió el chico muy dolido, era muy obvio que el abandono de su familia adoptiva lo estaba afectando.

-Prometo estaré ahí para ti cuando decidas hacer tu relación pública, puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites… Te amo Harry, significas más para mí que la pareja que elijas para compartir tu vida.

-Gracias Mione...

-¿Me dejarías echar un par de hechizos más solo para estar segura?- Dijo mientras su varita arrojaba chispas doradas.

En respuesta ambos jóvenes rieron hasta que sus estómagos dolieron, luego se abrazaron sin decir nada durante un tiempo prolongado.

Entonces Harry fue en busca de un libro de magia avanzada que había visto en la biblioteca, mientras el chico desaparecía Snape salió de su laboratorio y entró en la sala de estar.

-¿Estuviste escuchándonos todo el tiempo verdad?- Dijo Hermione a penas el hombre hizo presencia en el lugar.

-Cada palabra.- Respondió con indiferencia mientras se sentaba.

-Si le haces daño…

-Sí, sí, sí, me harás pagar, sé en lo que me estoy metiendo señorita Granger, esta situación solo nos incumbe a Potter y mí, no aceptaré intromisiones.- Dijo Snape poniéndose cada vez más tenso. 

-No es una amenaza vacía Snape, Harry ya ha sufrido lo suficiente… Y tú también, por favor, no le hagas daño…- Suplicó Hermione y Snape simplemente asintió con la cabeza, antes de que la chica pudiese decir otra cosa Harry regresó a la habitación y la conversación se desvió hacia otros temas.

Al final del día Hermione se despidió y se fue a su casa, no estaba segura de cómo funcionaría las cosas entre ambos hombres, pero ella tenía fe en que ambos podrán salir adelante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer, les invito a revisar mis otros fanfic disponibles en mi perfil, por favor dejen sus kudos y comenten, me encanta leerlos :)
> 
> Pd: Había escrito este capitulo hace días, pero lo odie sinceramente, hoy hice algo de reecritura y agregué algunas partes, espero les guste.

**Author's Note:**

> No estoy segura si dejar la historia como un one-shot o seguirla con la perspectiva de otros personajes, me gustaría saber su opinión.


End file.
